¿Kingdom expression?
by LeyneLex
Summary: Un misterioso profesor,un deseo inexplicable,parece que no le preocupa pero pronto le volverá a ver,Akuroku,Soriku, y otros hechos misteriosos,y frustravillanos de disney que siendo KH no van a conseguir nada CAP 5,pronto el 6,¡dejen reviews!Sean críticos
1. volver, ¿lo captas?

¿Final Fantasy os ha dado fuerte? ¿Y su fusión con Disney, Kingdom hearts? ¿Soñáis y seguís soñando con los peliplateados? ¿Los veis incluso en sueños? ¿Qué me decís de los pelopincho cuales peinados nos intentamos hacer gastándonos el saldo de un mes sin resultado alguno? ¿Por cual personaje babeas tanto que te ahogaste mientras dormías? Delirio por un personaje es lo que tengo yo… (Risa). Roxas, tanto cómo para escribir un fic y esperar que os guste. Por supuesto sabéis que no me pertenece a mí sino a SQUARE ENIX (llanto).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La organización, semi-derruida por un monstruito llamado Sora, volvía a estar unida, salvo por Roxas, que vivía con Naminé en el cuerpo de Sora y ella en el de Kairi. Los dos muchachos, algo abatidos aún por la pérdida de su gran compañero Axel, lloraban en el cuerpo de sus reales. Ahora mismo, en la playa, Kairi observaba como Riku y Sora volvían a competir, dando unas cuantas vueltas a las islas del destino, al volver a casa, Sora estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar como fuere, sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces, se estiró sobre su mullida cama y en pocos segundos pudieron oírse sus ronquidos en ciudad de paso. Roxas, tan solo lo que parecía una sombra de él, se separó de Sora. Necesitaba volver como fuera a villa Crepúsculo, allí estaban sus amigos. Una sensación de añoranza hizo que surgieran lágrimas de sus ojos. Pero el día siguiente iba a ser, un nuevo comienzo, muy especial, tanto para él, como para Naminé.

Día 1-

Sora se levantó con normalidad, rápidamente fue a la playa, ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaba allí, y recordó por fin; Kairi debía ir a la escuela con Selphie, y Riku, bueno Riku le juró estar haciendo un encargo para el rey Mickey, pero no dudaba de eso, el rey y su compañero, lo mejor que sabían hacer es guardar un secreto, de todos modos a Sora no le preocupaba, después de todo había dejado de lado la oscuridad, o eso esperaba, porque si volvía a ver a Riku, con la cara de Ansem, no respondía de si mismo.

Enseguida llegaron Donald y Goofy para alegrar al muchacho, quien lo agradeció. Cogieron la nave Gummi y decidieron ir a villa Crepúsculo, Olette los recibió con una sonrisa.

_Hola chicos, los demás están en el Struggle, ¿os venís_?-Aún con una sonrisa.

_¡Claro! ¡Ajiack!-_ respondió Goofy-.

Antes de llegar al patio, Olette se detuvo.

_Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, Sora_-Confesó Olette- A _nuestra escuela ha llegado alguien como profesor de matemáticas, y no sé cómo decirlo…_

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Otro incorpóreo?-_Preguntó Sora, no se creía ni él que había vencido a Xemnas_- Porque en ese caso_-llama a su llave espada que acaba en su mano.

_No, es una persona normal y corriente, el caso, es que dice conocerte a ti, ¡Y a Roxas!_-cuando dijo esto, Sora temió lo peor.

_¿Cómo se llama?-_mira a la chica- _el profesor_-Añadió.

_Su nombre_-Olette se rasca la nuca- _Su nombre_-estaba dudando, _¡Así! Su nombre es Reno_-Sora se cruza de brazos, aquel nombre no le sonaba de nada.

_¿Y si nos llevas a conocerlo?-_Olette palideció de golpe-

_Mejor debería acompañarte Seifer o Hayner, a mi me da mucho miedo…-_respondió_- Es que vive en aquella mansión abandonada_-en ese momento Hayner se aproxima al chico castaño.

_¡Eis! ¡Sora!_-con tono amistoso_- ¿Ya te ha contado Olette lo de la mansión y lo del profesor?- _el chico afirma con la cabeza- _Yo te acompaño_-Parecía muy dispuesto, al parecer para que Seifer no se adelantara.

_Por cierto, ¿dónde está Pence?-_Preguntó Sora intrigado.

Hayner se encogió de hombros y Olette tan solo se limitó a señalar al pequeño puesto de perritos calientes, donde Pence disfrutaba de su paraíso. Por supuesto, y con un gesto de "sino hay más remedio", Sora decidió que ya era hora de conocer al misterioso profesor. Y se fueron hacia la mansión. Frente a la entrada había dos individuos que Sora desconocía, el primero era un hombre, calvo y con gafas de sol, iba trajeado, igual que su compañera, rubia, de pelo corto, ambos parecían malhumorados.

_¿Quiénes son?-_Preguntó Sora a Hayner susurrando.

_La mujer rubia es la coordinadora de cuarto curso en nuestro instituto, se llama Elena, pero nos hace llamarla Elz y el hombre que parece una bola de billar es Ruda, su misión es procurar unos buenos castigos a los que se pasan, es el director, nunca le llamamos por su nombre, simplemente porque el mismo no se hace llamar así, le llamamos Hart._-respondió Hayner sin olvidar ningún detalle acerca de los dos individuos, enseguida se acercó a ellos y les preguntó- _¿Qué tal director? ¿Profe?_

Los dos lo miraron, extrañados de su presencia cercana a la mansión.

_Hayner, bueno, el profesor se está retrasando y tenemos una reunión importante, estoy empezando a mosquearme_-respondió la profesora- _¿podrías ir a buscarlo? debe estar aún ahí dentro._-Aseguró la mujer rubia, luego, Hayner aceptó el encargo.

_¿Sora, me acompañas?_-el chico castaño animado se adelantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Hayner.

Ya en el recibidor, una habitación bastante grande, me animo a decir, Roxas se despegó de Sora y echó a correr hacia la habitación donde Naminé siempre estaba dibujando.

_Let me stay with you…_-Dijo una voz, una vez Roxas había entrado en la habitación, el suelo estaba frío, pero los dibujos de la chica permanecían allí, intactos. Roxas comenzó a observar aquel papel, lleno de garabatos, en una parte de la pared de aquella habitación que tantos recuerdos le traía, el papel, mostraba a los tres amigos, cogidos de la mano. A su espalda, de repente, escuchó como se habría un portal a la oscuridad, de él, salieron varios incorpóreos de color plateado. Ante el susto, el muchacho no encontró la fuerza suficiente para llamar a su llave espada, y para empeorar más las cosas, empezaron a aparecer más y más incorpóreos que se fueron multiplicando, el chico sobresaltado se protegió con ambas manos, escuchó una fuerte voz que se ahogaba en la oscuridad, y fuera de lo normal, apareció un sin-corazón entre los incorpóreos, que sin razón lógica empezaron a arder, Roxas abrió bien los ojos, y frente a él, se encontraba un muchacho alto, y de pelo rojizo, cubierto tan solo con una toga raída y negra.

_I came back from the darkness, just for save you_-la voz le era conocida, los incorpóreos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Roxas se acercó al muchacho pelirrojo y se dio cuenta de que el profesor, yacía a los pies de este.

_¿Axel?_-al pronunciar su nombre el muchacho pelirrojo se giró hacia él.

_¡Bagh! ¡Un poco más y no lo cuentas! ¿Lo captas?-_Axel lucía una sonrisa brillante, y vacilona, tal y como Roxas lo recordaba-.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Hayner y los dos profesores entraron en la sala, Elena fue a socorrer al profesor, Reno, que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente.

_¡Ajiack! ¡El profesor se ha transformado en sin-corazón, como le pasó a Sora en bastión hueco!-_Goofy se llevó una mano a la barbilla intentando sacar una conclusión de todo aquello.

_¡Entonces es su incorpóreo!_-Dijo Donald, mirando a Axel quien no estaba sorprendido de verles, todo lo contrario a ellos que se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

Roxas parecía asustado, tras unos segundos, bajó la guardia y sintió el impulso de abrazar a su amigo…


	2. ¿cómo? ¿qué y porqué?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuna Malfoy-** Arigato for your message!!! De verdad el primer review de mi primer fan fic de Kingdom Hearts me hizo gracia eso de la orgía XI, tu eres quien me ha animado a continuarlo, así que gracias de nuevo.

Aquí el segundo capítulo, de momento no he puesto mucha historia, más bien me he dedicado a poner sucesos entre los personajes. Haber cuando paso a la acción en muchos sentidos - XD, espero que os guste y me dejen reviews.

Día 2-

Ya era la madrugada, desde aquella habitación de la mansión abandonada, Roxas ya podía ver las estrellas, luego se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo que lo correspondió con otro abrazo, no podía creer que se encontrara ahí, justo delante de él. Sora, adoptó aquella posición pasota, y se dedicó a vacilarle a su compañero Roxas.

_Será mejor que dejemos solos a los dos…_-esto enfadó especialmente a Roxas que rápidamente se separó de su amigo, reprochándole a Sora el comentario.

_Lo que es mejor en estos momentos es llevar al profesor a un lugar seguro, ya le dijimos que no debía rondar por aquí, pero insistía con lo de la visión, ha faltado poco, menos mal que tiene un corazón fuerte, sino… Seguiría siendo un sin-corazón_-Incluyó la coordinadora Elena, que cogió al profesor de un brazo, y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo puso en pie, antes de que esta cayera bajo el peso de Reno, Ruda lo cogió con fuerza y se lo llevó a caballito hasta su casa.

_¿Cómo sabe usted de la existencia de los sin-corazón?_-se animó a preguntar Hayner.

_¡Ah! Eso…-_Buscó algo en su bolsillo del traje negro, a Roxas le recordó un poco a Larxene- _Pues mirad_-saca de su bolsillo una bonita tarjeta que Sora reconoció enseguida- _¡Soy del comité de bastión hueco!_- esto último lo dijo al estilo anime y luego se rió llevándose una mano a la cara.

_¿Entonces conocéis a Yuffie y a Merlín?-_Preguntó Sora, la mujer rubia asintió_.- ¡Yo también formo parte del comité!_- Y enseña su tarjeta con ilusión-.

_Bien, bien, demasiadas emociones para un solo día_-añadió Ruda cruzándose de brazos, ahora estaban frente la entrada de la casa de Reno.

_Eso es cierto, mejor volvamos a las islas del destino_-Dijo Goofy- _Roxas… ¿Qué…?_

_Yo iré con vosotros_- el chico estaba raramente risueño.

Cogieron la nave Gummi, cuando llegaron a las islas ya había amanecido, Riku, estaba en su lugar favorito de la playa, entrenando como siempre para superar a Sora, cuando el castaño se acercó, Riku le dirigió una sonrisa tierna, que a los compañeros les resultó muy extraña. Kairi llegó unos minutos después, los tres amigos tenían un secreto entre manos que debían averiguar como fuere.

Tras un rato hablando, el grupo se dividió y Roxas y Axel se fueron por un lado, Sora y Riku por otro y Kairi se quedó sola en la playa, mientras que Naminé se fue de su lado para ver a su querido Roxas. Pero que noticia más chocante se hubiera podido imaginar que verle tan apegado a su otro amigo pelirrojo. Fue tal la impresión que pronunció un grito ahogado, los dos muchachos se giraron hacia ella que parecía apunto de llorar. Roxas iba a correr detrás ella cuando… Axel lo coge con fuerza de la mano.

_Yo iré a hablar con ella, Roxas_-Dijo Axel, muy serio.

_No, Axel, debo ir yo, al fin y al cabo soy yo el culpable de que Naminé se haya puesto así_-Roxas lo dejó allí mal plantado, el chico pelirrojo, se llevó una mano al pecho y se preguntó que si de verdad los incorpóreos carecían de corazón porque le dolía el pecho de aquella forma.

Roxas buscó incesantemente a la muchacha rubia durante unos diez minutos, cuando por fin la encontró esta lloraba sin consuelo.

_¡Naminé!-_esto último lo dijo sin pensar y al hacerlo se llevó una mano automáticamente a la boca. Ella lo miró con ojos vidriosos.-_Yo…-_ sus ojos miraban a otro lugar buscando las palabras que debía utilizar, pero fue inútil. Se limitó a disculparse- _Lo siento mucho_.

_Aquel día cuando le diste la mano a Sora y le dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos… realmente te creí… ¡¿Cómo has podido?!-_ cuando lo dijo el chico rubio sintió una punzada en el pecho.

_Siento que mis pensamientos estén confusos, y que eso te haya hecho daño, te quiero, Naminé-_ en ese momento, si Naminé hubiera tenido un arma contundente, le habría asestado a su compañero un buen golpe en la cabeza, haber si dejaba sus sentimientos "claros", dejó caer su cuaderno al suelo y Roxas lo recogió, echando un vistazo al último, uno de Sora y Kairi. Roxas no supo porqué, pero se acercó a la chica y la besó, para agraviar más el malentendido, Axel tuvo que llegar en ese momento y ver la escenita que se tenían montada. Al verlo, tan solo se marchó murmurando:

_Esta es solo una prueba más del amor que siento por él_-se marcha hasta la playa, cuando llega allí, Riku permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Pronunciaba un bonito poema de su puño y letra (puño y letra, míos, comentario de la autora ), que decía así:

_No one can make you stained cos' I'm gonna be a demon for you_

_I don't care being in darkness if I can know you're fine_

_I don't care let to devil my mind_

_If you still remember me too._

_No, no one_

_No one feels this heart painfully inside me_

_Because no one loves you as much as me_

_Three, two, one, and end this countdown._

_I don't care fall in absolutely darkness_

_If I know you still being in my heart_

_Here giving your love_

_I don't care make you any pain_

_If I know you'll be save_

_I don't care die_

_No, everything is gonna be alright._

_Ese poema es tan positivo, a pesar de ser triste-_Comentó el pelirrojo, y Riku se giró hacia el-.

_Si, supongo que tanto tiempo en la oscuridad me dio que pensar_-y recuerda su estancia en la oscuridad, y las batallas, todo, cruzó cómo un relámpago su mente.- _¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tanto tiempo desaparecido no te ha dado en qué pensar?-_ cuando pronunció esta pregunta, Axel se quedó atónito.

_Supongo, si, los sentimientos son un coñazo, a veces me gustaría ser un sin-corazón, primero se marcha de la organización sin tener en cuenta a nadie, luego me olvida y después, ¡bagh! ¡Qué importa lo que pasó después! ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿A quién va dirigido ese poema? Seguro que a Kairi_- cuando mencionó esto, Riku casi se muere de la risa.

_No, el poema va dirigido a Sora, tan solo puedo decirle gracias porqué él fue el motivo por el cual pude ser fuerte allí, en la oscuridad y solo_-le dirige una mirada triste al pelirrojo, Axel se siente culpable por aquello último que ha dicho-_De todos modos no me corresponde porque también está Kairi, una amiga de la infancia de los dos. ¿Triste, no?_

_Eso creo, por cierto, ¿recuerdas la batalla que tuviste con Roxas, allí en el mundo que nunca fue? ¿Te dijo algo sobre la organización?-_Riku se encogió de hombros, si hubiera sido Sora quien le hubiera preguntado aquello, le habría molestado que su compañero, básicamente se dedicara a quedarse callado y no contestar, simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, porque en ese momento descubría que ocultaba algo importante, pero al ser un secreto, a él le era imposible revelarlo.- _Preferiría no tener que recordar mi estancia allí, entre ellos_- ahora sí, acababa de meter la pata.

Por supuesto, Axel no lo sabía, tan solo lo sabían Riku y Mickey. El hecho de que la organización tenía nuevos planes, por supuesto en ellos se incluía destruirles, a los protagonistas y conquistar el mundo (esta manía la tienen todos los malos, por favor, lectores dejen que sea tan poco original) por supuesto Kingdom Hearts, cuyo nombre en clave ahora era: Kingdom Expression. Ahora, el cabecilla, no era Xemnas, este se dedicaba a otros menesteres sin olvidar su relación con la organización, (no voy a hablaros de estos menesteres, no porque no los conozca, sino precisamente porque los conozco muy bien puesto que soy la autora, y aquí menciono un pequeño detalle, orgía XI) XD. Bien, tras explicar estas vergonzantes intenciones, pasamos a ver lo que hacen nuestros protagonistas en islas del destino.

_(¿Y ese beso que le ha dado a Naminé?)- _Axel maldecía y no paraba de pensar en eso- _(¡Al final acabaré cómo Riku!)_- y caminó hacia un lado y a otro, había una mujer de unos sesenta años a su lado y se estaba comenzando a hartar del nervioso pelirrojo- _(No, no puedo seguir así… pero si voy ¿qué le digo?)_ -el autobús pasó de largo y aquella señora se marchó con él, dio unas vueltas alrededor de la parada y ya rendido y sin saber qué hacer, fue a casa de Sora donde su madre, la del castaño, había preparada una habitación para los recién llegados.

Mientras tanto, Roxas también se comía el coco…

_(¡No, definitivamente no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo he podido besarla? ¡Es más! ¿Axel se habrá enterado? ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Naminé es una bruja! ¡Pero la quiero! ¡Pero también quiero a Axel!)_ -entre más y más pensamientos, llegó automáticamente a la casa de Sora y otra vez, más pensamientos- _(Pero no puedo entrar, ¡Axel estará! ¡Cuando me mire a los ojos no lo podré evitar! ¡Yo nunca podré mentirle ni negarle nada por aquella estúpida promesa! ¡Pero, pero…!)_- antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes ya había abierto la puerta, su nombre era Rosa y era la madre de Sora. –_Ho… Ho… la…-_tartamudeó el chico rubio levantando la mano para saludar. Y en ese momento se sintió como Nana Komatsu, en el momento en que sus amigos la hacen inclinarse para saludar a lo japonés, conclusión, muy pero que muy torpe.- _¿Está Sora?-_ preguntó Roxas, y la madre le sonrió como si de su hijo se tratara, le dio paso a la sala-comedor, el chico suspiró aliviado al ver que Axel no se encontraba allí. _–(Tengo que intentar tranquilizarme, aquella vez en la mansión tuve suerte de que Axel apareciera, ¿por qué no vino la llave espada a mí?)-_Y más pensamientos confusos, de repente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y decidió que definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar tanto, cuando viera a Axel le diría la verdad, cosa que siempre había hecho, se lo diría arrepentido y después esperaría la reprimenda de costumbre, en esto que Rosa, entra en la sala comedor, se pone una chaqueta y coge un bolso y se marcha dedicándole unas palabras al rubio.

_Sora ya ha acabado de ducharse, ves a verle, Roxas_- Y se marcha.

El chico rubio buscó las escaleras de la gigantesca casa, y empieza a subirlas y se da cuenta que ha olvidado el móvil en el sofá porque había estado mirando los mensajes de Naminé, pensó en porqué insistía tanto en verlo, pero ya tenía respuesta lógica, estaba colgada de él y después de haber dejado la organización, estaba doblemente colgada.

Cuando entró en el comedor y busca el móvil se da cuenta de que ha desaparecido, y otra vez, un portal a la oscuridad que se habría, esta vez, los incorpóreos que salían de allí, eran más poderosos, pero no le importaba puesto que esta vez tenía la llave espada consigo y además le sobraba confianza en si mismo en esa situación. Cuando los hubo derrotado y rematado a todos, se sentó en el sofá y sintió su móvil sonar con la música de victoria de Final Fantasy 7, pero no lo veía. Siguió buscando hasta que…

_¿No estarás buscando esto, verdad?-_Preguntó la voz burlona de Axel sosteniendo el móvil de Roxas.

_Si… ¿me lo devuelves?-_ preguntó el chico alargando el brazo.

_No_-contestó el pelirrojo con voz seca- _seguro que quien te llama es Naminé._

_Motivo de más para que me lo devuelvas_-suena por segunda vez el móvil.

_Preferiría que me contaras antes lo que hacías besándola_-Axel parecía enfadado.

_Pues devuélvemelo…-_Axel se lo da y suena por tercera vez y última, ya que Roxas había rechazado la llamada- _Bueno, la verdad no sé porqué lo he hecho… No he parado de comerme el coco para encontrar una manera de disculparme…_- Axel lo abraza con fuerza- _Y de…-_ el rubio cerró los ojos y abrazó a su compañero.- _¿Axel?-_ este murmura algo cómo preguntándole ¿si?- _¿Me perdonas?-_Y Axel afirma con la cabeza.

Efectivamente en ese momento, apareció Sora, que iba despeinado y con el pelo húmedo, llevaba unos pantalones veis ceñidos por debajo de la cintura y nada por encima salvo una toalla blanca. Roxas se preguntó como lo hacía el castaño, que cada vez que abrazaba a Axel, se lo encontraba. Eso, especialmente eso, le mosqueaba y de no haber sido su "real", le habría atizado con la llave espada.

_Mamá me ha dejado comida preparada, ¿queréis cenar?_- esto último lo dijo muy sonriente, y la pareja no entendió, bueno, más bien desconocía el motivo por el cual estaba tan risueño. Al cabo de unos minutos, escucharon sonar el timbre de la casa, Roxas, lo reconoció enseguida como si en su casa estuviera. La persona que había tocado el timbre, era Riku, que entró en la casa como si fuera el marido de Sora. Y posiblemente le habría dicho a Sora: -¿Qué me has hecho para comer?- eso besándolo y Sora le habría contestado con esa vocecilla inocente- Prefiero que me comas a mi.

Dejando este tema de lado. Riku entró en su casa y se acomodó en el sofá, observó a Roxas y Axel con sus ojos turquesas pensaba hacer un comentario pero le pareció de mal gusto, luego fue a la cocina, cerró la puerta tras él y se encontró cara a cara con Sora.

_Riku, últimamente te comportas…-_Sora llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, lo sostenía con fuerza al ver los amenazantes ojos de su amigo- _Muy raro, eso es, muy raro._

_¿Cómo se supone que debo comportarme, Sora?-_ sonrió con pillería.-

_Sabes que estoy confuso y te aprovechas de eso, no me creo que hayas dejado la oscuridad, eres malo conmigo…_-dijo Sora con voz lastimera- además _sabes que está Kairi… y además, y además…-_ Riku lo miró esta vez algo endemoniado.

_¿Y además qué Sora?_ _Termina la frase_- y le quita el cuchillo de las manos- _no pasa nada, sabes que te quiero igual que a ella, podemos ser un trío de amigos como_ _antaño…_

_¡No, Riku!-_el peliplateado se acercó al castaño y este intentó apartarlo empujándolo, pero no tenía fuerzas- _No podemos ser amigos si te abalanzas sobre mí así-_ esta última frase sonó chocante en los oídos de Riku y más viniendo de los labios de Sora.

_¡Solo bromeaba, Sorita!-_ y sonrió como de costumbre, eso si, aún dolido por las palabras de Sora. - _¿me das algo para comer? _

Sora se relajó y puso la comida que había preparado su madre para ellos sobre la mesa, la situación, era muy incómoda, tanto para Riku como para Sora, pero cuando Axel y Roxas se sentaron frente a los dos se tuvieron que aguantar y pringar, sino, haberles pagado un hotel o simplemente no haberles invitado a su casa. Roxas, cogió un vaso de agua cuando ya hubo terminado de comer, fue entonces cuando Sora preguntó:

_Oye, Roxas, ¿qué tal te va con Naminé?-_ también cogió un vaso de agua. Y Roxas se estuvo apunto de atragantar al escuchar la pregunta, seguidamente se sonrojó, pero no pensando en la chica rubia.

_(¿Se puede saber porqué se sonroja ahora?)-_ pensó el pelirrojo algo enfadado y Roxas lo miró de reojo algo nervioso.- _(¿No seguirá pensando en Naminé?)_- entre más pensamientos estúpidos de aquellos, el pelirrojo decidió coger un vaso de agua y subir a la habitación a dormir.

_¿Qué bicho le habrá picado ahora a Axel?_-comentó Riku encendiendo el televisor mientras bebía leche con colacao.

Roxas subió a la habitación, que la madre de Sora le había preparado para el solo, cogió unos pantalones gastados, se quitó toda la ropa y se puso esos pantalones para irse a dormir. Tras unos minutos dentro de las sábanas, dio vueltas baja estas haber si encontraba una posición buena para dormir, pero no había manera, y así durante media hora más, hasta que se decidió por ir a ver a Axel para hablar con él, quizá eso le ayudaría a descansar sino dejaba de pensar en el. Tocó a la puerta de la habitación, a los pocos minutos el pelirrojo abrió la puerta casi desnudo salvo por los pantalones negros que además los llevaba desabrochados.

_¿Sabes que es hora de que duermas?_- parecía algo enfadado cuando dijo esto.

_¿Puedo dormir contigo, Axel?_ – preguntó el rubio cerrando la puerta tras el.

Axel se sentó en la cama y miró a Roxas escudriñándolo de arriba abajo, eso lo hizo poner bastante nervioso.

_Ven_- dijo haciéndole una señal a Roxas con su voz seductora- _aunque no creo que vaya a poder dejarte dormir. _


	3. Una vez más, oscuridad

**Axelthe8thnobody, para no perder las feas costumbres, también dejaré este Cáp. en una parte interesante, XD, no sabes que voy a maquinar yo con tanta imaginación. En fin, que puedo decir que no te haya dicho yo ya en el MSN? Pues eso, que gracias por el review, y que estoy, estoy en ello, la inspiración viene y va, pero yo sigo escribiendo, y espero que este Cáp. También te guste y si algún día lo lee Roku, también.**

**Yuna Malfoy No sé si se compensa o si se descompensa, pero todo hay que decirlo me he emocionado en el segundo capítulo, y para variar, he metido algo de Riku y Sora, haber si te gusta. Bueno nada… Gracias por el review (Que ya tengo tres, y eso me pone de buen humor)**

**¿Como tengo que decirlo? Aish… Kingdom pertenece a SE, ya quisiera yo que fueran mis personajes, jooo, bueno pues aquí la continuación, Don't like? Don't look! Era broma, dw.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Riku ocupaba todo el sofá, y lo había hecho aposta, para que Sora se enfadase, pero el ya se conocía los trucos del peliplateado y cuando quiso sentarse en el sofá simplemente le tendió una trampa a su amigo.

_Riku, mira, ¿quién es esa chica pelirroja?-_ dijo el castaño señalando a alguien a través de la ventana.

_¿Quién?-_ Riku, interesado, se acercó rápidamente a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba, mientras tanto, Sora se dejó caer en el sofá ocupando todo el espacio, cuando Riku se volvió, descubrió la trampa de su compañero.

Sora sonrió con aquella forma tan inocente que le caracterizaba y Riku le reprochó con la mirada. Después se echó encima del castaño y rió maliciosamente, para ver la reacción del muchacho pero este tan solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Riku, quien automáticamente quedó debajo de él. El chico se lo miró tiernamente, como no, estaba encima de él y acababa de decirle que quería a Kairi. Y Sora se volvió a reír, luego se puso serio y…

_Lo siento, Riku…_-cuando se disculpó se levantó y se fue. A los pocos minutos picaron a la puerta, se trataba de Kairi. ¿No estaba lo suficientemente caldeado el ambiente para que llegase también la chica? Riku fue a abrir, puesto que Sora, había decidido encerrarse en su cuarto. Abrió la puerta, y efectivamente era la pelirroja, seguramente, si se hubiera fijado más, la habría visto por la ventana.- ¡_Hola, Kairi! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-_ el mismo Riku repasó sus sensores auditivos para comprobar que lo que acababa de decir no había sonado lo bastante hipócrita para que ella lo notase.

Había tensión entre los dos personajes, especialmente por parte de Riku.

_¿Es…? ¿Está?… ¿Sora?-_ Preguntó la muchacha como el que no quiere la cosa. Y le cayó una gotita al estilo anime. Y más tensión.

_(Claro, es su casa, bastante estúpido sería que yo estuviera y el no, joder, Kairi, no puedo entender como pudiste gustarme alguna vez)-_ pensó el peliplateado para sus adentros y luego contestó- _Está encerrado en su cuarto._

_¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle?-_preguntó ella.

_(Espera, esta chica está colgada, ¿eso no sería colaborar con el enemigo?)-_pensó el peliplateado para sus adentros_-(¡déjate de tonterías! ¡Se trata de Sora!)-_Riku dejó pasar a la pelirroja, se instalaron en el comedor, se acomodaron en el sofá._-(Precisamente porque es Sora…)-Mierda-_Murmuró.-_Kairi, quédate aquí, yo iré a hablar con Sora- _la muchacha se resignó a quedarse allí.

El fue hasta el cuarto del castaño y le habló a través de la puerta

_Oye, Sora, yo…- y _se apoya en la puerta como queriendo coger fuerzas, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo dejó sin fuerzas_- yo me resigno, sé que en realidad quieres a Kairi… No voy a… No voy a ponerme entre medio de los dos, así que… me voy a ir… Sora, te quiero- _se sintió tan débil que habría querido caer de rodillas, pero en lugar de eso, bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Kairi, se levantó con rapidez del sofá, fue a buscar a Riku, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, simplemente, el abrió un portal a la oscuridad. Y desapareció entre las sombras. Al ver aquella escena, perdió el mundo de vista y cayó al suelo, con la mirada perdida. Sora, bajó con rapidez, e intentó despertarla de ese trance, pero era inútil. Una y otra vez la nombró, pero no daba resultado positivo. Cuando este se fue a levantar, ella lo cogió.

_Riku, se ha ido… ¡Sora!- se puso a llorar en el hombro del muchacho, desde luego, que Riku se marchara era algo malo, pero no comprendía bien el porqué._

_Kairi, reacciona, ¿cómo es que se ha ido?-preguntó tranquilo el castaño._

_Ha abierto un portal a la oscuridad y se ha marchado, Sora…- la chica lloró con más intensidad en ese momento._

_¡NO puede ser!-sintió un arrebato de furia mezclada con miedo._

**Y un flashback…( este se remonta a antes de todo el fic)**

**_Un trato, es un trato, no me mires con esa cara de carnero degollado_- insinuó la bruja, librándolo de unas cadenas muy pesadas- _quieres su seguridad, pues es lo que hay._**

**Riku se la miró con rabia, y pensó en su amigo Sora, le dolía hasta el alma, y tan solo le quedaban tres días, uno lo usaría para llegar allí, y los otros dos, no lo sabía, pero tenía pocas oportunidades.**

**_Sino lo consigues en esos tres días, sabes en qué te convertirás…-_fue a decirlo, pero se atragantó con la risa esa de malo superior. La bruja se adelantó e incluyó-_recuerda que como lo digas… no habrá trato._**

**Fin del flashback.**

Era la mañana, un amanecer tranquilo, cuando abrió los ojos, el sol se colaba débil por la pequeña ventana de aquel cuarto, y los pequeños pájaros trinaban con alegría. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con delicadeza, y empezó a buscarle a ciegas, se acurrucó entre las sábanas y sonrió. Cuando intentó levantarse sintió todo el cuerpo dolido, y recordó la noche anterior.

**Otro flashback…**

**_Estás siendo muy brusco, Axel…-_ya tenía los ojos húmedos, era culpa suya, nada más llegar a la habitación y decirle aquello, lo cogió de una mano y lo tiró en una cama estrecha, se echó encima de él, estaba muy acobardado. Cuando Axel se percató de que el chico lloraba, lo estrechó para si, con mucha dulzura. Las manos del chico rubio temblaban, y el pelirrojo las envolvió con las suyas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza.**

**_¿Por qué lloras, Roxas?-_ el intentó besar el cuello de Roxas, pero este se encogió.**

**_Son las emociones de Sora…-_cuando el pelirrojo acarició sus cabeza se sintió mucho mejor, después de eso, Axel no le dejó dormir, al menos durante un buen rato, lo hizo suyo en muchos sentidos, se sintió liberado porque eso era lo que quería hacer desde la primera vez que lo vio en la mansión tras haber "renacido", aunque en cierto modo, eso no lo deseaba tan solo él.**

**Fin del Flashback.**

Él, ya no estaba allí, y se levantó con presteza, miró su ropa, ajada y gastada toda tirada por el suelo, desde luego el pelirrojo se había lucido aquella noche. Cogió ropa de Sora, que le iba bien y bajó al salón, pero no estaba allí. En su lugar, estaba Sora, sentado, pensativo y ausente.

_¿Sora?-_ e intentó despertarlo_-¿Sora?_-repitió con preocupación.

_¡Ah! ¡¿eh?! ¡Ah! ¡Roxas!_- saliendo poco a poco del ensimismamiento.- _¿qué…? ¿Cómo has dormido?-_dijo Sora prestándole atención a las galletas.

_Bien_- y pensó para sus adentros que dormir, bueno dormir, no había dormido nada.

_Ayer sentí que estabas triste… esa sensación me oprimió el pecho con fuerza, ¿qué fue…?-_ antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, los ojos del castaño ya estaban inundados de lágrimas.

_Siempre es mí culpa, se entrega a la oscuridad, es mi mejor amigo… ¿qué tengo que hacer?-_ el rubio le prestó su hombro para que llorase y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_Pero dime una cosa, Sora, ¿has sido sincero con él? Si de verdad no te gustaba habérselo dicho desde un principio- _el castaño se secó los lagrimones que le caían por las mejillas.

_No, supongo que no_-dijo el sintiéndose culpable.

_Pues irás a buscarle_- y el castaño afirma- _Le dirás eso_- vuelve a afirmar- _y lo traerás de vuelta… Y… Y…_

_Y tu me acompañarás… _-y Roxas afirma sin querer.- _Y me lo prometerás que no te separarás de mí…- _Y Roxas vuelve a afirmar, por fin se da cuenta de que el castaño lo había engañado y de una forma estúpida, por la que ni un niño pequeño habría sido engañado.- _Sora, de verdad no puedo creer como es que soy tu incorpóreo_.

Bien, Sora y Roxas eran evidentemente gemelos en ese sentido, pero a en el momento en que debían irse estaban en desacuerdo, puesto que Kairi, no debía acompañarles.

_¡Pero se te ha ido completamente la castaña! ¿De verdad quieres que nos acompañe? ¿Vas a ser así de indecente? ¡Tío que vas a disculparte con él porque acabas de pelearte por su culpa!-_Roxas estaba insufrible y Sora pasota.

_Pues claro que vendrá, ella está implicada también en esto_-añadió Sora.

Haz lo que quieras…-ya respondiendo secamente.

Poco tardó en coger puerta y marcharse, habían decidido ir a buscarle al día siguiente, mientras tanto se dedicaría a otros menesteres. Ya un poco más calmado…

_(¿Debería pedirle a Axel que me acompañara? No, tan solo le pondría en peligro, además he sido yo el tonto de dejarme engañar por el idiota de Sora, ¿y qué hay de Naminé? Supongo que debería decirle que lo siento)-_ y pensó en la noche anterior, se le encendieron las orejas y la cara- _(Después de todo eso…)_

El se acercó al chico, que estaba sentado en el pequeño muelle de la playa, este no se percató de su presencia estaba fantaseando y le resultaba agradable. Le tocó el hombro haciéndole una señal, pero este seguía en la parra. El pronunció…

_Axel…_- y el individuo lo tiró al agua.¡_Eh! ¡Tú, eso no ha tenido gracia!-_ sin haberse dado cuenta de quien era aún. _-¡Qué fría!_

_Eso te enfriará las orejas que las tenías rojas-_contestó Axel empezando a reírse-.

_¡Axel! ¿Cuándo has llegado?-_ preguntó poniéndose nervioso e intentando ocultarse la cara aún al rojo vivo.

_Nada, lo suficientemente temprano para oírte decir mi nombre-_se rió otra vez con ganas.

Le hubiera salido a cuenta un cubo lleno de agua helada, porque si sus orejas hubieran desprendido fuego cualquiera lo habría confundido con una hoguera gigante.

_Por cierto, Roxas, Sora acaba de decirme que vais a buscar a Riku ¿es eso cierto?-_preguntó el pelirrojo esta vez con un tono enfadado.

_¡Me ha engañado! ¡Se supone que iba a ir el solo!-_ mierda, pensó, ya había soltado lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

_¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, Roxas?-_ demasiadas preguntas por su parte eso comenzaba a mosquearlo_- a caso, ¿no confías en mi…?_

_¡No, yo…!-_ se sentía tan torpe que no hallaba respuesta.

_No importa, pero no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra_- antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo o simplemente moverse para atraparlo, el ya se había marchado.

_(No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no he ido a por él?)-_ se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano- _(definitivamente hoy no es mi día)._

Y otra vez, se abrió un portal a su espaldas, creía que serían de nuevo los incorpóreos intentando matarle, y no dudó de llamar a la llave espada, pero para su sorpresa, del portal, salió un encapuchado. Al cual no reconoció, era moreno, a simple vista y su pelo era como el de Riku.

_(Espera un momento, los de la organización, ¿no los había derrotado Sora?)-_ y miró al encapuchado con temor.

_Sígueme…_-dijo con voz ronca el encapuchado, tendiéndole una mano, eso le recordó especialmente a Riku, e incluso le vino una imagen de él a la cabeza, sin explicación lógica, sus pies se movieron sin control y tendió su mano al encapuchado, que lo llevó consigo a la oscuridad. Al rubio se le quedó la mirada perdida en el vacío.

El encapuchado lo llevó a un lugar siniestro, una plataforma, por debajo parecía no tener fin, cuando ya estuvo allí, lo envolvió con una parca negra. Un individuo, salió de detrás de una puerta blanca, dio tres palmadas.

_¡Bien, bien! ¡Riku, sabía que lo harías!-_ parecía apunto de ejercer una sonrisa de conquistador del mundo pero se contuvo, _esperemos a que venga Maléfica_- y se acercó al chico rubio que permanecía arrodillado y…

_Después de echarle el hechizo ha quedado así_-apuntó el peliplateado y por fin apareció la bruja que se lo miró con parsimonia. –Y he hecho lo que pediste ¿puedo retirarme?- ella negó con la cabeza.

Aquel tipo, no Riku, sino el otro que parecía compinchazo con la bruja, y que también llevaba una parca, cogió al rubio en brazos y se lo llevó consigo por un portal.

La bruja, extendió su mano, y quiso acariciar el rostro del peliplateado, pero este hizo una mueca de asco y ella apartó la mano…

_Bien, bien, ¿no querrás volver y que Sora te vea así?-_ ella se rió con sorna- _en ese caso, procura que ese niño no se escape de las manos de Luxord, y te devolveré tu aspecto original- _esta vez rió con malicia- _pero jamás volverás a estar a su lado como antaño. Puede que algún día te deje ir a verle._

Ella se marchó por un portal aún riendo, cuando se quedó solo el peliplateado con la cara de Ansem ya tenía los ojos cristalinos. Por otro lado Luxord ya tenía al chico en su poder…


	4. Thirteen countdown

**Mikael Mudou si es cierto que tengo errores sino no sería humana y no estaría escribiendo esto, XD ya que los ves (los errores me refiero) me gustaría que me dijeses cuales son para al menos corregirlos y no volverlos a cometer, por cierto, gracias por el review, eso de que te llama la atención como escribo debe ser por el toque de ironía. En fin poco a poco lo continúo, dadme paciencia. Que conste que todo sale fluido, así que si no hay inspiración esto no continúa, viviré del cuento como otros autores de manga que no terminan sus historias aunque les pese. **

**Axelthe8thnobody** **eis, ¿dónde has puesto el séptimo capítulo? Que tengo ganas de leerlo, (instantes de risa, me detengo porque sino no puedo escribir) no sé que he hecho en este capítulo pero lo he liado todo, y no sé, la inspiración ha venido demasiado rápido esta vez, ¿qué dices, que escribo mejor? (ai k me sonrojo, debe ser por el calor de las llamas), yo creo que escribo igual, solo que cada vez lo dejo en partes más interesantes XD. (Bueno al menos lo intento) ¿Transparente? Bueno, un poquito, XD, pero eso yo también, ja, ja, eres el mejor Akuuu, me caes mu bien. Y si ha tenido que aparecer el número 10, pero no te preocupes le he hecho más de una en este Cáp. Venga, dw.**

A continuación el cuarto Cáp. Con ese trasfondo en inglés, no al principio si no al final

Y que tiene copyright, porque es de puño y letra de la autora… Espero que os guste.

Aún con la mirada puesta en el lugar de la escena, Naminé maldecía para sus adentros, incluso habiendo visto la escena en que el pelirrojo lo dejaba tirado estaba muy enfadada…

_(¿Pero quien es ese que se ha llevado a Roxas? ¡Tengo que pedir ayuda_!)- Y se para en seco_- (¿Y a quién le vas a pedir ayuda mema? ¡A Axel no, ni hablar! ¿Y a Sora? ¡Insistirá en llevar a Kairi!)_- se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se desarmó el peinado buscando una solución al problema_-(Si al menos yo tuviera una llave espada como Kairi…)_-y se sentó de rodillas, sintiéndose deprimida- _(Aunque pueda abrir un portal a la oscuridad y le encuentre no servirá de nada ¿qué puedo hacer yo por el?)-_ Y por fin, la muchacha se resignó, se levantó del suelo, caminó hasta casa de Sora, y llamó al timbre con insistencia. Tras varios minutos de espera, Sora apareció en albornoz, y el pelo echado atrás.

_¿Qué te pasa Naminé?_- el chico saca del bolsillo el cepillo de dientes-.

_Yo es que… yo… Sora… Ne… Necesito…_-antes de acabar la frase apareció Axel por el recibidor de la casa, para no perder la costumbre iba medio desnudo, la chica, aunque sin querer, no pudo evitar escudriñarlo de arriba abajo, y no pudo terminar la frase.

_¡Sora el microondas no funciona!-_Y el castaño se fue rápido dejando al pelirrojo solo con la muchacha.- _¿Qué pasa, Naminé? Te veo rara._

_(¿Quién es el raro aquí? Tu eras quien estaba a besando a un chico)-_pensó- Es _que… yo… -(mierda)_ pero que le pasaba, tenía que hacerlo, sino podría pasarle cualquier cosa a Roxas- _Roxas… el…_

_¿¡Vas a decirlo o no!? ¡Naminé! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!-_ y ella se puso a llorar.

(_Mierda, ya la he hecho llorar, Roxas no me lo va a perdonar, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer?)-_ y abrazó a la chica llorosa sin saber porqué- _Cuéntamelo, por favor…_

_Se lo ha llevado, alguien de la organización…-_ya estaba desesperada- _(Jo, tendría que habérselo contado desde el principio, el también es mi amigo…)_

_(No sé porque, pero creo que Riku está metido en todo esto… al menos espero que estén bien los dos, tanto Roxas, como Riku)_ –Sora llegó en ese momento, al verlos así abrazados no quiso decir nada y se fue al comedor.

Aún teniendo a Roxas, lo cierto, es que nunca más volverá a ser la organización XIII, porque Xemnas ahora pasaba los días encerrado en un estudio y se dedicaba, como anteriormente dije, a otros menesteres, y además Axel, vive lejos de la organización también. Conclusiva, ahora será la organización XI, (y en este momento la autora se parte de la risa sin ninguna razón obvia).

Ya anochecía, quizá eran las diez de la noche, Sora acabó de repasar la nota, y por fin la dejó sobre la mesa, salió de la casa, cerró con llave y fue a buscar a Donald y Goofy. El famoso pato conversaba con Goofy. ¿Quién dijo que salvar el mundo era difícil? (esto último con sarcasmo) Bien pues para tocar la moral habrá que salvar "los mundos". Y de paso a dos descarriados que son fácilmente atraídos por la oscuridad. Mientras el portador de la llave espada prepara la nave Gummi con ayuda de sus dos inseparables amigos Donald y Goofy, y Naminé y Axel preparan demás cosas para el viaje, pasamos a relatar que ocurre en la oscuridad.

A algunos amantes de Luxord, les habría parecido bonito que Roxas no hubiera escapado de sus garras, pero por supuesto los malos siempre se confían de ser invencibles y cuando esto ocurre el bueno de la película también sabe aprovecharse.

El enorme castillo, en el mundo que nunca fue, anteriormente, Maléfica lo quiso conquistar, pero ahora pertenecía a la organización de nuevo por una simple razón, a ella también le interesa, entre otras cosas recuperar a su siervo, (pobre Riku), y utilizarle con fines malvados y viles, muy viles. Si recuerdan bien el montón de escaleras que debían subir para llegar hasta Xemnas, pues un poco antes de abrir la puerta que da a estas escaleras, había una pequeña habitación, en ella habían unas estanterías y muchas cortinas…

Sabía que era él a pesar de llevar los ojos nuevamente vendados porque Maléfica se había asegurado de cegarlo y nunca más volvería a ver, lo cogió de un hombro mientras aún dormía y lo zarandeó intentando no hacer ruido…

_Despierta… despierta…_- y abrió los ojos- _escapa de aquí…_- y el chico se marchó.

Riku, se marchó de la habitación y caminó escaleras arriba, al final, comprobó que no había nadie y suspiró aliviado. Fue a sonreír cuando escuchó pasos tras él, lentos y tranquilos, volteó hacia el individuo que lo seguía y…

_¿Qué haces aquí, Riku?-_ se trataba de Luxord, (en ese momento, a Riku, le hubiera divertido verlo con un ridículo pijama de ositos de peluche, pero no estaba el horno para bollos.

_Patrullaba la zona_-contestó el peliplateado con voz seca y se intenta marchar algo nervioso, antes de eso…

_¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Crees que soy tonto o que nací ayer!?-_ (bien, en su caso responderemos las dos cosas)- _Sé que le has facilitado la huída…-_ empezó a ponerse furioso…

_(Mierda, me ha descubierto…)_- en ese momento llega Maléfica.

_¿Qué ocurre Luxord? ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo a estas horas?-_Y él señala a Riku.

_¡Le ha dejado escapar!_- parecía un energúmeno a punto de hacer pucheros.

_Riku, estoy segura de que no has hecho eso, así que ves a buscarle, y le traes de vuelta-_ la bruja lo dijo con una voz sutil pero tan amenazadora que le puso la piel de gallina, tanto al energúmeno como a Riku.

El peliplateado no tenía más salida, corrió hacia la entrada del castillo, abrió la puerta, y cuando llegó a la torre mayor de la oscura ciudad… Era aquella donde anteriormente había peleado contra él… Le cerró el paso y lo amenazó con la llave espada…

_Hasta aquí has llegado_- estaba encapuchado y no lo reconocía, el chico rubio se armó de valor y sus dos llaves espadas y dio comienzo la batalla.

Entre sus pensamientos, los de Roxas…

_Cos' I really like you smile_

_Let me see it one more time_

_Cos' I really wanna make you love_

_Don't make me feel like I don't have one Herat_

Ahora mismo deseaba vencer al encapuchado y regresar a casa de Sora, y sus amigos. Fue a golpear a Riku en plena cabeza y este lo detuvo con su llave espada, aprovechando que se encontraba en aquella posición, golpeó al peliplateado con la otra llave en pleno costado…

_Loveless, and it's your fault_

_Thirteen days, don't let me end now_

Cuando quiso huir, una barrera transparente le obturaba el paso y se volteó hacia el peliplateado, que se levantó como si nada y fue a golpear al chico rubio con toda la fuerza que tenía, este saltó y esquivó el golpe, comenzó a subir la torre mayor, y antes de que pudiera llegar hasta arriba, el rubio ya se encontraba allí en lo alto, se sorprendió tanto que comenzó a caer, el chico rubio saltó para efectuar el golpe final

_Loveless, give more, more passion_

_Twelve, kisses and Hughes _

Caía más y más rápido, apenas quedaban unos metros hasta el suelo…

_Loveless, how many days rest down?_

_Eleven, maybe too many_

Cogió impulso en las piernas contra el edificio, extendió los brazos hacia los lados, los cruzó y…

_Loveless, now there's no doubt_

_Ten, and once again, your soul melts away_

Fue a golpear al peliplateado, que dio una voltereta y lo esquivó…

_Loveless, Instead of approach again_

_Nine, we're two faces of the same coin_

Riku cayó con gracia y sin hacerse un rasguño, pero Roxas no tuvo esa suerte…

_Loveless, that's why I'm not gonna see you never more_

_Eight, touching my soul with silver wings_

Cayó y se hizo bastante daño en un pie, aprovechando eso, Riku blandió la llave espada dispuesto a golpearlo en la cabeza…

_Loveless, more, more and more stairs_

_Seven, caresses and many things_

Soltó las llaves espada que llevaba y se quedó completamente desprotegido.

_Loveless, I thought you know, wind_

_Six, it carries everything_

Riku sintió como su mente era poseída por su propia furia, alzó la llave espada y…

_Loveless, even our memories_

_Five, a light behind histories_

Golpeó a Roxas en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento…

_Loveless, seems like you're gonna come back_

_Four, while I'm thinking on that_

Cuando el chico peliplateado se sintió libre de aquella sensación miró al cielo nublado.

_Loveless, hearing a voice far away_

_Three, I give the return today_

La lluvia caía incesante y durante la batalla, eso no había tenido importancia…

_Loveless, seems like you're calling me out_

_Two, one door is opened again_

Algo, un ruido se confundía con la lluvia, pero no se trataba de Roxas, puesto que este permanecía en el suelo inconsciente…

_Loveless, cos' I really love you _

_One, everything will return to beginning_

Riku sintió que todo el cuerpo le quemaba dolorosamente, y cayó al suelo, cada vez todo se veía más y más borroso, parecía como si lo estuvieran metiendo en una hoguera a fuego vivo, sintió que todos sus músculos se contraían y le dolía la cabeza…

_Cos' I really, really wanna give to this one meaning_.

Se deshizo de sus guantes, sus manos habían recuperado el verdadero color, blanco pálido, cuando ya poco le quedaba de su conciencia, vio dos luces a lo lejos… Tenía la esperanza de que fuera Sora, que lo venía a salvar, pero no pudo comprobarlo, porque el también cayó inconsciente.

Aterrizó la nave Gummi frente a la torre mayor, había dejado de llover, y Sora bajó de esta junto a los demás, divisaron a los dos muchachos inmediatamente y los fueron a socorrer…

_¡Riku!-_ intentando despertar al chico inconsciente, sin resultado alguno, Sora estaba realmente preocupado por el peliplateado.

Axel, no conseguía siquiera pronunciar una palabra, cogió a Roxas en brazos y este, aunque inconsciente, se aferró a él con fuerza, susurrando su nombre.

Sora, intentó quitarle la venda de los ojos a Riku, pero este recuperó la conciencia y detuvo al castaño.

_¿Sora?-_ preguntó con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera apunto de romper a llorar.

Sora lo abrazó y durante un buen rato no se despegaron, y no se habrían separado sino hubiera llegado Kairi, el castaño comenzó a pensar que Roxas tenía razón respecto a eso.

Embarcaron en la nave Gummi, y volvieron a las islas del destino, de momento estaban salvados, pero la organización continuaba vigente.

Cuando se despertó esta vez, tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, pero no recordaba porqué, se encontraba en casa de Sora. Axel lo tenía cogido de una mano con fuerza, y estaba cabeceando, seguramente se había quedado todo el tiempo cuidando del rubio sin dormir nada.

_(Qué lindo cuando duerme…)-_ pensó Roxas creyendo que el pelirrojo dormía e intentó besarlo, antes de que ni siquiera pudiera rozar sus labios, el abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió con las manos en la masa.

Se puso colorado y se apartó rápidamente de Axel…

_Eis, ¿a dónde vas?-_ preguntó Axel viendo como el rubio se alejaba.

_¿No dijiste que no me dirigirías la palabra nunca más?_- cuando dijo esto sus ojos miraron instintivamente hacia el suelo, rechazando los ojos del pelirrojo.

_Pero, es que aún no habías terminado…-_ eso le salió con voz de niño caprichoso.

_¿¡El qué!?_-dijo el rubio con las orejas encendidas y como queriendo ocultarse.

Le hizo una señal con el dedo índice y el chico rubio se acercó…

Aún sentado en la silla, se levantó, cogió a Roxas por la barbilla, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Lo besó, y dejándose llevar por el deseo del momento, el pelirrojo cogió las cadenas de la parca de Roxas y le quitó la parca, y le ató las manos con aquella cadena.

_¿Qué vas ha hacer…?-_ y antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Axel metió las manos por debajo del pantalón del rubio- _¡Ni se te ocurra, Axel!_

_¿Qué no se me ocurra el qué, Roxas?- _con aquella vocecilla de no haber roto un plato en su vida, y que a su vez sonaba seductora, el chico rubio se volteó, pero no podía huir del pelirrojo, en aquel lado de la habitación estaba únicamente la cama. El pelirrojo besó a Roxas en la mejilla.

_Creía que te había dicho que no…-_y Axel se encogió de hombros.

_Si no quieres puedes simplemente rechazar mis brazos…_-su voz esta vez sonó tierna, y todo lo que le hizo también fue tierno, aunque en ese día no llegó a poseer su cuerpo. Al menos él no lo consiguió…


	5. Last heart is yours

**Yuna Malfoy Haber si consigo dejarlo en cada capítulo igual de interesante, XD, gracias por leerlo, el fic digo, siempre me encuentro un review tuyo y siempre me gusta leerlo porque sé que has leído el fic, estaré atenta a que pongas tu también alguna historia, bueno nada, me despido, dw.**

**Rhape ¿Cómo me voy a tomar mal un review? Están para eso, para poner la opinión, y si me dan consejos mejor que mejor, que no te gusta la historia, pues nada también puedes ponerlo, créeme intento ser lo más extensa posible, tampoco soy una novelista experta, esto es un hobbie, pero no te preocupes que a poco a poco conseguiré redactar mejor. Gracias por el review y me despido por ahora. Aunque me gustaría que fueras más precisa cuando me digas eso de que especifique lo que hacen porque me cuesta analizar mi propia historia XD.**

**Goldengirl-neko eso de pronto se puede cuestionar (risa de fondo) pues si, aquí lo estoy continuando, haber que tal, este capítulo es corto pero pronto subiré el siguiente.**

**Bien, lo he estado pensando, quería dedicar este fic a unas cuantas personas, pero lo pondré en el último capítulo, no pienso hacer adelantos, pero haber si consigo que sean trece capítulos**

**En atención al ****título, "El último corazón es tuyo", si alguien llega a suponer porqué lo he puesto, que lo ponga en un review, tan solo os daré una pista, tiene que ver con Riku y Sora.**

**Last Heart is yours **

Está vez se levantó y él permanecía allí apresándolo con los brazos dormidos, sentía su cálido aliento sobre las mejillas, y le latió el corazón con fuerza. Quiso apartar los brazos del pelirrojo, y le asustó que este pronunciara su nombre en sueños. Esta vez no tenía ni que asegurarse de que estaba dormido, pero no quería llevarse otro sobresalto de nuevo. Ni siquiera se quitó el pijama, y cuando llegó a la entrada cojeando (todo eso por no saber caer de un maldito edificio, ya le advirtieron que Matrix tenía derechos de autor, y han venido a vengarse), se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho sin pensar, como si se encontrara en su propia casa. Pues aunque había poco recorrido, el camino, la forma de la casa, eran difícilmente memorizables. Posiblemente otra vez los recuerdos de Sora permanecían en su subconsciente y lo hacían actuar de ese modo. Al abrir la puerta tan solo pudo observar a sus dos compañeros, Riku y Sora, y para no perder la fea costumbre, discutiendo.

_¡Esto que has hecho es la gota que colma el vaso! ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Ni a Kairi!_- el castaño estaba enfadado, y con razón, pensándolo detenidamente, ¿quién le mandó volverse a la oscuridad? Si quería oscuridad que cogiera una sombrilla de color morado o se encerrara en una cripta haciéndole compañía a drácula.

_Pero Sora… _- en cierta parte tenía razón, pero desconocía por completo el hecho de que Riku lo había hecho para protegerlo, y por supuesto, el hechizo de Maléfica le impedía decírselo.

El castaño se marchó hacia casa de Kairi, dejándolo allí tirado…

_De todos modos habría acabado así…-_ ya resignado. Riku aún llevaba los ojos vendados, y únicamente él, y Roxas, sabían lo que había pasado en el mundo que nunca fue. El rubio se acercó y le dio los buenos días.- _Hola, Roxas… ¿Cómo estás del golpe en la cabeza?_

_¿Cuándo…?-_ y fue a señalar al peliplateado.

_Esta vez he ganado yo, menudo golpe te di en la cabeza…_ _Lo siento, de verdad_- el se disculpó con una débil sonrisa.

_¡Eras tú!_- y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- _¿Te enseñaron lo que es delicadeza a ti?-_ esta vez con un tono irónico_- ¿Qué pasó después?_

_Llegó Sora en la nave Gummi, __nos encontró y nos llevó a aquí, bueno, a ti te llevó Axel en brazos…_- se empezó a reír, y el chico rubio notó como le subía la temperatura de la cara y se cabreó- _venga, no te enfades, sino te hubieras tenido que quedar allí…- _y el rubio se tranquilizó recordando la calidez con la que lo protegía y abrazaba Axel, aunque esa noche, fue diferente en el sentido de sentirse protegido, recordó cuando Riku ya se marchaba…

**Un flashback…**

**Otra vez indefenso, y lleno de inocencia, permanecía sentado en la cama de Axel, creía que lo volvería a intentar poseer como la otra vez, ****pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo apresó, incluso habiéndolo visto allí atado con las cadenas de su parca, la de Roxas, tan solo lo acarició y lo trató con afabilidad, ya tenía los nervios más puntiagudos que su propio peinado, y lo abrazó…**

_**¿Axel, quieres que lo haga yo…?-**_** eso, en los labios de un muchacho que no hubiera tenido ni los ojos azules, ni el pelo rubio, ni que llevara una camisa únicamente como atuendo, no habría sonado tan inocente ni provocador.**

_**Pero tu no te a…**_**-al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo de acabar la frase, a Roxas, con las manos atadas, le sobró tiempo para apresar a Axel entre su cuerpo y la cama, iba a detener al chico rubio, pero era tan agradable la sensación de tenerlo sobre el que no le importó lo que hizo, primero, posó sus manos sobre el cuello de Axel, le quitó aquella corbata que llevaba, en ese momento, pensó en atarle pero cambió de opinión, el mismo estaba atado y lo entorpecería todo. Luego y mientras jugaba con la mirada, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa…- **_**Te veo algo asustado… ¿de qué tienes miedo? No vas a hacerme nada que no te haya hecho yo…**_**- Roxas sonrió, su sonrisa era débil pero bonita, puede que fuera eso lo que llevaba a pensar al pelirrojo que él, estaba asustado… Por último, y esta vez fue el pelirrojo el que se asustó, el chico rubio le quitó los pantalones… **

_**Estate tranquilo…**_**-Mencionó este y Axel detuvo al chico, ¿pero como se iba a relajar teniéndolo encima de él e intentado hacerle aquello? Es más, ¿cómo es que era él quien estaba encima? Esa situación lo superaba, se quiso incorporar para marcharse, pero Roxas lo apresó por la espalda, con las manos aún unidas, impidiéndole escapar- **_**Déjame terminar, ¿no era para eso que me has pedido que me quede?-**_** de no haber sido elemento fuego, en aquel momento abría explotado, porque su cuerpo ardía con energía.**

_**Bueno en parte si…-**_** dijo palpando la almohada con la mano- **_**pero lo último que quiero es hacerte daño- **_**y en ese momento, Axel notó con espasmo, como lo embestía con violencia su compañero- **_**¡Roxas…!- **_**el pelirrojo cogió las sábanas asiéndose a ellas como si eso pudiera aliviarlo. **

**Solo lo hizo una vez y después se quedó dormido sobre Axel…**

**Fin del flashback.**

De repente su mente volvió con su cuerpo, caminó hasta la orilla de la playa, para variar no había nadie, se dio la vuelta y le sorprendieron los dos compañeros de Sora, Donald y Goofy, ambos iban cargados, con bloques Gummi y bolsas del supermercado. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber porque llevaban esas cargas, antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar, el pato Donald se adelantó.

_Vamos a reformar la nave Gummi, Sora quiere que volvamos al Mundo que Nunca Fue, parece que quiere darle una lección a la organización_- El pato parecía seguro de lo que afirmaba y no parecía preocupado, después de todo ya habían derrotado a la organización en otra ocasión, mucho antes. Goofy, por otro lado, parecía estar en Babia, y no se enteraba de lo que pasaba en ninguna parte.- _Me ha dicho que quiere enredarte para que vayas con él- _En ese preciso instante, lo primero que el chico rubio pensó fue:- de eso ni hablar.-pero pensándolo bien, ¿quién se puede engañar mejor que uno mismo?-Finalmente el pato se marchó con Goofy.

…

_¡Levántate, Axel!_- Sora, trataba de levantar a Axel de la cama, puesto que seguía durmiendo, aunque este se limitó a contestarle al castaño.

_Déjame dormir un ratito más_- es que le hubiera dejado dormir un rato más sino fueran ya las dos de la tarde, el castaño un poco harto ya, lo amenazó con un cubo de agua, dispuesto a rociarlo sobre su cabeza como no levantara, y este se levantó como si de la salida de una maratón se tratara. Bajó al comedor caminando como podía ya que sentía todo el cuerpo dolido de la noche anterior, y es que por muy inocentes y lindos que fueran los ojos azules del chico rubio eso no hacía que él también fuera inocente, aunque si lindo, y aquella noche se lo había dado a entender, poseyéndolo sin cortarse un pelo. No tendría que haberse confiado de esa mirada angelical, pero ahora no le importaba, porque lo quería con todo su ser. El pelirrojo miró al muchacho a través de la ventana, y se sentó mientras jugueteaba con el muñequito en forma de Roxas, desde cualquier parte de la casa de Sora se sentían ondas de amor, y una pequeña risilla que provenían de Axel, luego se puso a abrazar al muñequito, cuando quiso darse cuenta, dos brazos lo envolvían con cariño, y el rubio apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, Axel escondió el muñeco en su bolsillo.

_¿Qué estabas haciendo, Axel?_-Preguntó Roxas con su vocecilla angelical.

_Nada, nada bueno_- respondió, luego lo cogió del brazo izquierdo apresándolo entre él y la mesa, lo besó en la mejilla iba a continuar besándole en los labios, pero Roxas le detuvo, y es que, que le besara era una de las cosas que más vergüenza le daba, el muñeco que llevaba ahora en el bolsillo se le cayó de este, y cayó sobre el pecho de Roxas, que lo cogió diciendo:

_¿Y este muñeco de qué es?_- Preguntó Roxas y se miró el peluche con atención, percatándose de que era una reproducción suya en mini.

_¿Qué se supone que haces con esto?-_Señalando el peluche sin poder evitar el rojo de sus mejillas. Al pelirrojo se rió de aquella manera torpe que tanto lo favorecía y con un "ups", y un "me has pillado" se llevó la mano a la cabeza- _Ahora me pregunto ¿desde cuando…?-_ Y agachó la cabeza aún más sonrojado- _No he dicho.., yo… no quiero decir…_- Tartamudeó y se sintió nuevamente torpe, Axel le abrazó con amor.

_Pues la verdad no estoy seguro, pero fue la primera vez que te vi, que me puse mis ojos en ti__ y ya no los pude quitar, creo que fue cuando llegaste allí, al castillo, que ibas acompañado de Xemnas, si… entraste en aquella sala, donde nos reuníamos todos-_ Contestó Axel notando un cosquilleo en el pecho, que era efectivamente su corazón latiendo a la par con el de Roxas.

_(No recuerdo tal día… aquella vez no la recuerdo…)_-Pensó; el muchacho se entristeció y sintió que brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos azulinos- _(No recuerdo nada de aquello…)_- en aquel momento hundió la cara entre las arrugas de la camisa de Axel, y cogió una de esas arrugas entre sus dedos. Axel posó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Roxas y mesó su pelo rubio tratando de consolarlo- _Te quiero…_-Eso sonó muy dulce en los labios de el chico rubio.

_Te quiero-_ Y le da un beso en la sien, como si de su hermano pequeño se tratara, luego hizo ademán de marcharse, Roxas lo cogió de la manga del pijama, y él tan solo le dedicó una sonrisa de "no te preocupes", finalmente se marchó, no sin antes coger su muñeco de peluche.

…

Ella, acompañada de un muchacho peliplateado sobrevoló Bastión Hueco con una nave de los sin-corazón, más que acompañada, secuestrada, estaba siguiéndole a él, y es que la tenía bien atada y amordazada, por fin lo había decidido- ya era hora- se había dejado de tonterías; pero no estaban en cualquier parte de Bastión Hueco, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en el castillo, bueno, en lo que quedaba de él, dejaron la nave en un lugar descubierto y pronto desapareció de su vista por su propia cuenta, la de la nave,

O quizás por cuenta de unos indeseables y minúsculos monstruitos de color negro, negro que te ponen a ti cada vez que los debes derrotar cuando aparecen, nuevamente para salvar "los mundos". Mientras tanto, Sora buscaba a Kairi por las islas del destino, incluso visitó una parte del pueblo que hacía tiempo que no visitaba, lógicamente no la encontró. Por otro lado, y aprovechando que Axel estaba inmerso en cualquiera de sus fantasías. Roxas le pidió a Donald que le llevara a Villa Crepúsculo, durante el viaje, el muchacho rubio esquivó todas las preguntas del pato, cuando se apeó de la nave Gummi, Donald aprovechó para ir a comprar algunas cosas que Sora le había pedido, sobretodo piezas para la nave, generalmente, bloques Gummi. Goofy, fue a comprarse un escudo o a que le reformaran el antiguo. Por último Roxas, que se sentía tentado a ir a visitar a sus amigos, pero rehusó la idea, ver a Hayner no le aportaría nada bueno, y menos desde aquel día en la mansión, en que abrazó a Axel delante de sus narices, se decantó por ir a su casa, la cual, desolada y como abandonada, daba una sensación de nostalgia. Roxas se limitó a coger el llavero que tenía bien guardado en el armario, bien nuevo, para su llave espada, "la prometida", pero ya estaba bien de llevar el paopú colgando de la cadena de plata, llevó la llave a la herrería para que le instalaran el nuevo llavero, y se encontró con Goofy, el cual, en el mismo momento en que el rubio entró por la puerta acababa de recibir su escudo viejo completamente reformado. Por fin, al cabo de unos diez minutos de larga espera, de la llave prometida, pendía una cadena fina de oro, que llevaba en el extremo el chakram, por no hablar del resto de la llave, que aunque seguía siendo prácticamente del mismo color, había perdido dos de los pinchos al final de la llave, y el mango de la llave ahora era más pesado, y las puntas que lo rodeaban eran más puntiagudas. Volvió nuevamente a su casa, y se vistió con ropa limpia, regresó a la nave, antes de subir ató con cintas de cuero la llave espada y se la echó a la espalda, por último una risa pícara salió de su boca, algo verdaderamente extraño en él. Cuando llegaron a las islas del destino se enteraron por fin de la mala noticia, habían secuestrado a Kairi, y Riku había desaparecido. Luego escuchó con atención a Sora, que parecía haber llegado a una conclusión.

_Riku ha secuestrado a Kairi_-Aseguró el castaño; después de eso una gotita al estilo anime, acompañada de una sonrisa que no se sabe bien qué dice, si: tío, eres completa y absolutamente tonto, o: ¿Cuándo has llegado a esa conclusión?- (yo de momento, no me he decantado por ninguna de las dos opciones), luego, una risa hipócrita, un: que va; con la mano. Bien, Sora era y es el protagonista (no de esta historia, sino del videojuego), y si bien, no tenía la chulería de Riku o el extravagante carácter de Axel, pues solo le quedaba ser el niño "bueno" de la historia, y si cada vez que irrumpe el silencio es para intervenir diciendo algo que ya sabemos, puede parecer tonto, (aunque de tonto no tiene un pelo), pero ya dicho, es el protagonista del videojuego, y si eso no le autoriza a ser uno de los más wais, que venga su creador y lo haga, (Nomura, no te me enfades TT). Dicho todo esto, os seguiré relatando queridos lectores, lo que ocurría en los "mundos" después de la comedia con Sora. Donald y Goofy, que ya están acostumbrados al humor del castaño le dedicaron unas risotadas, y unos gestos de victoria para animarlo; Roxas que conocía Sora mejor que nadie (salvo el mismo), todo por haber soñado y resoñado con él incontables veces, con él, y sus recuerdos, hizo lo mismo que los dos compañeros, y Axel, bueno, él, seguía inmerso en cualquiera de sus fantasías, soñando en quien sabe qué o quién. Sora esta vez se dirigió a Roxas.

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal están Hayner, Pence y Olette?_- cuando preguntó esto Roxas se encogió de hombros.

_No lo sé, no les he visitado_- Sora se lo miró con interrogación- _No me apetece ver a Hayner, y seguro que estará con Pence y Olette_- Ahora parecía algo molesto por la pregunta y miró al castaño con reproche. Pero Axel no se enteró ni de un ápice de la conversación de los dos muchachos y ahora se dedicaba a pensar qué era aquello que faltaba en la isla del destino.

_¿Cómo sabes tú que hemos ido a Villa Crepúsculo?_-Preguntó con curiosidad.

_Pues, si la nave Gummi ha desaparecido, tú también has desaparecido, pues solo me quedaba pensar que habías ido hasta allí__- _Cuando escuchó esto último, el pelirrojo se inquietó aún más, se llevó de repente una mano a la cabeza tratando de averiguar que era eso que faltaba en la isla, aparte de Riku y Kairi, que no hace falta decirlo, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto "eso" que lo inquietaba. Finalmente Sora incluyó:- _Mañana iré a preguntar al pueblo y a la gente si han visto a Kairi y a Riku, no sé qué les ha debido pasar, pero tengo que encontrarles y traerles de vuelta-_ y otra vez volvemos a Kingdom Hearts 1, la primera saga, en que obviamente, Kairi y Riku han desaparecido, pero esta vez, tenemos la grata compañía de Axel y Roxas, que además de ser los más chulos, tienen, uno una llave espada fabulosa, y otro, un par de chakrams chamuscantes, ambas armas puntiagudas. Tenemos también a Sora (que no falte), buscando sin cesar con sus compañeros inseparables (esto último, no del todo cierto, porque en las batallas finales de la primera y la segunda saga, seguro, que más de uno se ha visto negro y de otros colores (nunca mejor dicho y esto, recordando que Sora tiene diferentes formas) y todo esto para vencer al pelmazo de Xemnas tu solito, y que me disculpen sus admiradores por lo que he dicho pero no digan que no tengo razón, bueno en el caso de Kingdom Hearts 2 tenemos la compañía de cierto peliplateado, todo sea dicho). Se fue haciendo de noche a medida que el sol, se ponía por el horizonte creando un crepúsculo de colores cálidos y mientras que unos dormían plácidamente y bien acuchados (¿He de mencionar quienes acaso? No creo que sea necesario). Otros, como Sora, estaban tan nerviosos que se dedicaban a mirar el mar y a pensar, y más pensar, en como demonios iba a encontrar a Riku y a Kairi, pero eso apenas le preocupaba, lo que más le preocupaba era que alguien, alguien importante, también había desaparecido, pero esta vez, sin dejar una sola huella. Por último tenemos a los incansables Donald y Goofy reformando la nave Gummi con la ayuda de Chip y Chop, y Cid Highwind, expresamente venido de Bastión Hueco, y únicamente para echar un cable a sus amigos.

Mientras reparaban daños causados por naves sin-corazón, mientras colocaban nuevos bloques Gummi y tapices, Sora llegó y escuchó que decían algo de mucha importancia.

_Últimamente se ven muchos cuervos volando hacia el castillo del Vergel Radiante_- comentó Cid sin darle la menor importancia y tratando de dar conversación a los compañeros de Sora, pero a Sora le sobró y bastó tiempo para averiguar la ubicación de su amigo y compañero, Riku. Y esta vez se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno.

Entre los pensamientos de Sora- _(¡Pues claro! ¿No se llevó a Roxas a la oscuridad? ¡Y sé que el solo se dejó manipular por Maléfica! Y… ¡Ella es un cuervo! Pero… ¡Claro! El castillo antes estaba ocupado por ella ¡Maldita bruja! ¿No se hizo nuestra aliada en aquella ocasión? ¡Pero espera un momento! No será que… que… ¡Riku ha secuestrado a Kairi!)- _Y bien, por fin llegó a la conclusión, y permítanme ser algo sarcástica en esta última frase.

Cuando ya estuvo la nave completamente preparada, el mismo Sora se encargó de llevar a Cid al Vergel Radiante, y luego, bien entrada la mañana, de despertar al personal para marcharse, esta vez con fuerzas renovadas y con bastante mal genio (por cierto), de haber tenido a Riku delante lo habría atizado con su llave espada hasta dejarlo K.O., pero se reservaría sus fuerzas hasta que llegara el momento más oportuno. Y también por si de acaso Maléfica aparecía de improviso. Que era muy probable y el mismo no sabía hasta qué punto. Al fin, cuando ya estaban todos en la nave, se dieron un pequeño paseo hasta Bastión Hueco y aterrizaron justo donde aterrizaron el peliplateado y Kairi.

Habría estado bien rememorar algunas luchas que se dieron dentro del castillo, pero Sora, había decidido, y solo si veía a Riku, llevárselo de la oreja como los niños "malos", ( y no crean que no lo he pensado, claro que lo he pensado, lo que haría Sora si no tuviera miradas atentas que se dirigían a él, ¿no lo adivinan? Pues atizarle en el trasero, ¿simple, no?) ¿Pero cuál fue el motivo de su estupefacción? La de Sora y los demás cuando vieron a la malvada (semi-malvada, porque solo lo es cuando a esta le interesa), y villana, Maléfica acechando por la sala, acechando a Riku, el cuerpo como muerto de Kairi, y finalmente a un encapuchado de la organización.

_Fin del capítulo 5_


	6. No fuimos al pórtico

**Sadic-Yume-Emo**No lo hago a propósito, eso de dejar en suspense, es que quería actualizar pronto el fic, y de momento no me caían más ideas del cielo XD, aunque es mejor dejarlo en una parte interesante así aumentan los lectores je, je.

**Capítulo sexto**

De haberse reído como solía hacer, habríamos averiguado con antelación de quien se trataba, aunque ciertamente su risa era muy pequeña, como modesta, tratando de no ser extravagante pero tampoco silenciosa. ¿Pero quién le mandó llevar esa ropa en aquel preciso instante? Su altura, era similar a la de Roxas, y su complejo era delgado, incluso más que el de él. Maleficencia o Maléfica, como queráis llamarla, miró al encapuchado y aportó:

_¡Ah! ¡No os he presentado!-_ Y esta vez su tono de voz sonó espantoso. Señaló al encapuchado, el se adelantó, y colocó a la derecha de la bruja. (Para quienes lo hayáis pensado, no, no y… ¡definitivamente no! ¡No es Luxord! Así que echadle más imaginación)- _Os presentó al décimo cuarto miembro de la organización trece_- ¿No os ha sonado absurdo décimo cuarto? ¿Siendo la organización trece?- de haber visto en persona a aquel miembro de la organización incluso os parecería que este fuera a sacar una llave espada y comenzar a atacar a los protagonistas sin ton ni son.

Sora, ya un poco cansado de la situación, blandió la llave espada dispuesto a atacar al individuo encapuchado, pero Riku lo detuvo con su arma.

_¡Riku! ¡Apártate! ¿No te dije que no te acercaras a Kairi? ¿Qué releches le has hecho?__-_ A lo que Riku no contestó, en su lugar sonrió maliciosamente.

_¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Sora?-_ y aprovechando que el castaño había bajado la guardia lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe.

Por último Maléfica incluyó:

_Bien, ya está todo listo…-_ cuando dijo esto, Axel y Roxas empezaron a temer lo peor, y no fue para menos, porque cuando Sora cayó al suelo con un estruendo, el chico rubio empezó sentir como si le dieran de martillazos en la cabeza, cada vez más y más intensos, creyó volverse loco, Axel lo abrazó intentando calmarlo, pero sin resultado bueno alguno.

_¡Haz q__ue pare!_- Axel no comprendió qué quiso decir, puesto que él no escuchaba nada- _¡Detente! ¡Es insoportable!-_ se había sumado un ruido horrendo. El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse sin saber qué hacer, el chico rubio estaba enloqueciendo en sus brazos, pero ni con palabras ni con lo que tenía supo hacer nada, cuando cayó inconsciente lo quiso sostener en brazos pero se hundió bajo su peso, fue a coger las manos del chico rubio, y notó que las tenía rígidas, al igual, todo su cuerpo empezó a tomar un color pálido, como si estuviera muriendo…

_¡Roxas!-_ el tono del pelirrojo ya era desesperado, sentía tanto miedo que el corazón le latió con angustia. _¡Roxas!_- Repitió su nombre en medio de su propia agonía, pero era completamente inútil. Maléfica, con la ayuda de Riku se llevó a Sora y a Kairi, dejando a Roxas y a Axel a merced del individuo encapuchado. _¿Quién eres tú? ¡Márchate!-_ Axel se dirigió al individuo que comenzó a acercarse a ellos dos, trató de espantarlo con el brazo, pero resultó tan inútil como lo anterior.

_Extiende tu mano. Por favor_- Le suplicó una voz de chica, que no conseguía reconocer- _Extiende tu mano. Por favor_- A medida que repetía la súplica ella parecía más nerviosa.

Axel obedeció y extendió su mano hasta la chica, que cogió la mano de Roxas. Primero vio un destello, luego una luz tenue que se transformó poco a poco en llamas, aunque la conexión de sus tres manos pareció quebrantarse, lo cierto es que se separaron lo suficiente para dejar nacer un nuevo poder entre estas. No se trataba de una llave espada, puesto que Axel, tan solo podía utilizar sus chakrams, y tampoco se trataba de una llave espada, ya que la muchacha, no era una elegida. No, se trataba de algo completamente nuevo, FallingFlamesHeart, era una especie de chakram, cuyo grado inferior sostenía una nueva extremidad circular que llevaba una luz suspendida en medio de la esfera que se formaba cuando giraba a la velocidad de la luz aquel círculo. La luz se mezclaba continuamente con las llamas, formando llamas de color blanco puro como el de la nieve. Eran sin lugar duda, los poderes de Roxas y Axel mezclados en una única arma. Pero no era su poder únicamente, alrededor de aquella esfera de llamas había algo más que daba una sensación inquietante a quien lo miraba, eran unos pequeños cometas de un color lima, pretendían ser lucilos pero eran algo incluso más especial. Axel no quiso preguntar quien era ella, dejó a Roxas a su cuidado, corrió hacia el piso superior del castillo.

_Espero que esté bien, ese arma, al fin y al cabo funciona con nuestras fuerzas unidas_- dijo la supuesta encapuchada dirigiéndose al inconsciente Roxas que permanecía en sus brazos- _y sobretodo, porque funciona con nuestros recuerdos_- esta vez miró melancólica a el chico rubio cogiendo su mano- _Lo siento, Roxas_.

Y aunque inconsciente estrechó su mano, y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Por otro lado, Axel, subía las escaleras, con lentitud pero nada tranquilo, de repente, en una sala que jamás había visto del castillo que estaba provista de una luz que la iluminaba entera, caminó hasta llegar a un punto medio de la superficie de esta, las puertas se cerraron de golpe, se aproximó alguien por su espalda, la del pelirrojo, se giró y…

_¿Cómo? ¿Me ha dejado la faena a mí?-_ la voz del individuo, también encapuchado, este era otro diferente al primero, era la de un hombre, que a diferencia de los demás se quitó la capucha para identificarse, pero ya su voz, nos dio a entender quien era, se trataba de Demyx- _¡No, ni pensarlo! ¡Estoy harto!-_ el chico rubio continuó hablando para él, Axel no quiso llamarle la atención para averiguar de qué estaba hablando- ¡_Me voy de la organización! ¡Volveré por vacaciones!-_ Y se topó con el pelirrojo, se dio un golpe contra él, se frotó la frente donde se había dado el golpe, y levantó la cabeza para descubrir a su compañero- _¡Axel! ¡Quiero decir! ¿Tú no habías desaparecido?_

_Pues si, pero he vuelto a aparecer por lo que parece-_ afirmó el pelirrojo- _¿Qué pasa?_

El rubio llevó la vista instintivamente a un lado, como buscando la respuesta, evitando la mirada, por si acaso le delataba su rostro al mentir, o decir algo inapropiado.

_Eso no tiene importancia ahora_- y volvió a mirarlo a la cara- _ayúdame a liberar al corpóreo de Roxas-_y bien os podrías preguntar qué interés podría tener Demyx en Sora, del cual no recordaba ni el nombre, pues bien, eso es algo secreto, ya lo descubriréis.

Axel miró extrañado a Demyx, como preguntando qué hacía buscando a Sora, pero este tan solo sacó su Sitar de no sé que lugar, y se puso en guardia, a sabiendas de que pronto les atacarían un grupo de incorpóreos, y si, Demyx pensó lo mismo que Axel, que los prefería cuando estaban de su parte.

_¿¡Ahora no pretenderás ponerte de mí parte?!-_ Le reprendió el pelirrojo al rubio, y este hizo caso omiso a lo que él decía, pronunció una de sus frases favoritas y se cargó a tres incorpóreos de grado inferior, repitió la jugada y esta vez el número de incorpóreos que fallecieron fue mayor, este efecto se repitió unas nueve veces, Axel por otro lado, lanzó el único chakram que tenía, el FallingFlamesHeart y cayeron veinte de un golpe, aprovechando que tenía las manos vacías porque su arma no volvía aún por el efecto frisbi, sacó sus chakrams, y también los lanzó, luego aparecieron llamas por toda la sala, para apagar todo ese fuego, Demyx hizo uso de sus poderes. Así acabaron con todos los dichosos incorpóreos. Y pasaron a la sala siguiente, donde se encontraban Maléfica, en compañía de Luxord y Riku, que por cierto, estaban discutiendo.

_¡Maldito enano!-_dijo el número diez al peliplateado-

_¡Enano tú! ¡Mal perdedor!-_ le replicó Riku y de no haber sido por Maléfica le habría matado.

_¿Mal perdedor yo?__ ¡A mí no me ha dejado un mocoso!_- (Y nota de la autora: ya pero le ha dejado más de uno).

_Han llegado nuestros invitados, por favor comportaos_- Dijo Maleficencia y le atizó a Luxord con su vara en plena cabeza- _Riku, encárgate de estos dos._- refiriéndose a Axel y Demyx.

La bruja, marchó en compañía de número diez, y dejó a Riku con su tarea.

_Tengo que pediros un favor_- dijo el peliplateado. Y antes de que pudieran preguntar ninguno de los dos de qué se trataba este continuó- _necesito que rescatéis a Sora por mí_.

El peliplateado les abrió a ambos un portal a la oscuridad, asegurándoles que era el lugar donde se encontraban Sora y Kairi, se apartó a un lado y les dejó paso. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del portal, vieron a Kairi y Sora, los dos amordazados y atados, pero ambos dormían profundamente, Riku también los siguió por el portal, cuando llegó al otro lado como ellos, se dirigió hacia Sora, se agachó, y acarició su cara con una sonrisa pervertida y algo depravada. Apareció Maléfica que no se había percatado aún de la presencia de los otros dos.

Cuando levantó la vista, evitó mirar a sus dos compañeros y se dirigió hacia la bruja, desconocía sus intenciones, e pero, su mirada rebelaba lo que esta pretendía.

_Ahora solo faltas tú-_ dijo Maléfica, el peliplateado, al creer que esta lo atacaría o intentaría embrujar, cogió su arma, se apartó de ella y se puso en guardia.- _¿Qué tal si despiertas a tu uke? Sé cortés_- Esta frase sonó demasiado pervertida en boca de una villana como ella.

Riku cogió a Sora en brazos sin acabar de levantarlo del suelo, con la mano que tenía libre acarició su cara, sintiéndose un poco culpable y a la vez feliz, le besó. Maléfica sonrió maliciosamente, ya había cumplido su cometido. Enseguida el peliplateado sintió como le arrancaban el corazón, fueron tantas las emociones e imágenes que pasaron por su mente, y tan fuerte el dolor sobre su pecho que tuvo que sujetarse al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño para no decaer, pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas no eran tan abundantes como el quisiera, este se transformó en sin-corazón, y Maléfica se quedó con el poder de los tres muchachos, ya solo quedaba llamar al décimo cuarto miembro de la organización, pero, ¿queréis saber qué es lo más frustrante que le puede ocurrir al malo o mala de la película? Pues que las cosas no salgan como el quiere, ¿y para qué ser aguafiestas? Kingdom Hearts también es una producción en parte de Disney al conjunto de Square Enix, el décimo cuarto miembro apareció pero no para cumplir el cometido de la bruja Maleficencia, sino para derrotarla en combate. Mágicamente, apareció una llave espada en manos de la supuesta chica y dio comienzo la batalla, golpeó a la bruja frontalmente pero esta se protegió con un hechizo y no recibió ningún rasguño, la chica probó con un hechizo de nivel inferior, pero quizá resultó tan inútil como lo primero. Axel que observaba junto a Demyx el combate y que ya había visto suficiente como para juzgar que el encapuchado no podría ganar la batalla el solo, y se unió a esta, Demyx lo siguió, tras tres ataques combinados, y al ver que las cosas se volvían complicadas, Maléfica decidió cambiar de táctica y optó por transformarse en dragón gigante, su segunda forma, que para variar escupía fuego para poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran, para colmo, empezó con sus manipulaciones psicológicas. No empezó por el encapuchado por razones que solo ella conocía, tampoco por Demyx porque no conocía sus debilidades. Tan solo le bastaron unas palabras para que se rompiera la coordinación que habían tomado los tres combatientes, el arma de Axel cayó al suelo con un estruendo, rayándolo con las puntas afiladas, produciendo un chirrido espantoso. Pero no fueron únicamente las palabras lo que afectaron al pelirrojo, lo que verdaderamente lo afectó fue que estas le recordaron algunas amarguras del pasado, e hicieron que el poder de los recuerdos que yacía en el arma se volviera negativos por lo tanto, comenzó a fallar en sus ataques hasta que soltó el arma. Se quedó únicamente con sus chakrams. Pero la bruja no tardó en decaer como él, los ataques del encapuchado y Demyx se complementaban a la perfección, había una serie de motivos para esto que rebelaré más tarde. Pero el combate se dio por acabado pronto, la bruja parecía completamente derrotada, así que se dedicaron a "salvar" al peliplateado transformado en sin-corazón. Pero hay algo que aunque suponían no recordaron en ese momento y aunque no resultó del todo perjudicial, la verdad es que dificultó el hecho devolver a Riku a la normalidad. Sora aún no había despertado, lo que significaba que la bruja no se había desprendido de los poderes de los tres. Para arrebatárselos tuvieron que pedir ayuda al décimo cuarto miembro, esta se aproximó a Maléfica cogió unas tizas de diversos colores con las que dibujó algo en el suelo, las líneas del dibujo se iluminaron e hicieron que tanto el corazón de Riku como los poderes que Kairi y Sora, se reunieran en sus manos. Demyx se aseguró de que Riku transformado no cometía ninguna imprudencia, con la ayuda de hilos finos de agua que formaban una red retuvo su cuerpo descontrolado. Axel se dedicó a despertar a Sora, lo zarandeó un poco y este comenzó a abrir los ojos, el castaño bostezó y se desperezó como si acabara de despertar de un agradable sueño. Claro, cualquiera despertaría de esa forma si lo besaran mientras duerme y más siendo Riku quien le besó, aunque de eso ya hacía rato.

_Sora, ¿puedes devolverlo a la normalidad?-_ Preguntó el pelirrojo con una voz de súplica, su voz sonaba así porque ya se encontraba débil. El castaño se levantó se dirigió hacia su amigo, el que había acabado como él en la primera saga de Kingdom Hearts.

A lo lejos el encapuchado le dijo a Demyx:

_Espero que no te dificulte las cosas el que yo me vaya, Demyx, el hechizo no durará mucho más, y el estará en peligro-_El chico rubio la miró con algo de acrimonia, pero rápido tornó su cara a un "no te preocupes" con una pequeña sonrisa.

_¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¡Soy el número nueve de la organización!_- Y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, la encapuchada se marchó corriendo.

El chico castaño (¿recuerdan a Blancanieves y los siete enanitos?) Pues se acercó a Riku como si el fuera el príncipe y lo besó con dulzura. El corazón del peliplateado, permanecía en la mano derecha del castaño, este lo colocó en su pecho, y el peliplateado sin dejar ir la mano de Sora, se la llevó con la suya al pecho.

Ahora se sentía débil, y necesitaba algo de ayuda para mantenerse en pie, Sora esta vez no le sujetó, simplemente le dejó apoyarse sobre sus hombros. El peliplateado no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra o mirarle a los ojos no podía, porque los suyos seguían cegados. Demyx despertó a Kairi cuando todos ya se habían marchado de la sala, le pidió que lo acompañara, está asintió, y él la llevó a una habitación donde anteriormente había estado presidiendo la organización el número uno de esta, Xemnas. Cuando llegaron había un estudio y una butaca giratoria que miraba en sentido opuesto a la puerta por la que había entrado, el individuo sentado en la butaca al escuchar la entrada de los presentes se giró con la butaca.

_¡Qué forma de secuestrar más poco sutil! No he tenido ni que ordenar que lo hicieran, menudos salvadores de mundos_- Y reconocemos la voz de Saix, que por cierto, hacía tiempo que quería secuestrar a la pelirroja, porque en la segunda saga del juego esta se había escapado con Naminé, lo hizo solo para comprobar que realmente podía "morirse de la risa" careciendo de un corazón. Kairi se lo miró como diciendo "sino hay más remedio", ya rindiéndose a quedar en el castillo de la organización por siempre y no volver nunca más a las islas del destino. Cuando ya decidió quedarse, Saix procuró echar a Demyx del castillo permanentemente y mandarlo junto a los otros tres miembros de la organización.

Cuando llegaron, esta, aún trataba de despertar al chico rubio, pero este permanecía inconsciente, Axel se agachó junto a él, procuró no soltar su arma y nuevamente le ofreció su mano para devolverles el poder a la chica encapuchada y al chico inconsciente, su chakram perdió todo ese poder pero no se arrepintió, ahora manipularía un arma que solo dependía de su fuerza, ni de sus recuerdos, ni de la luz. Cuando se deshizo del poder, el antiguo chakram hizo desaparecer y cogió a Roxas en brazos.

_La pesadilla por fin ha terminado_- se dijo el pelirrojo, y suspiró con alivio.

Y ahora pensaréis que el villano de Disney se ha olvidado de explicarnos sus maléficos planes, pues si, inexplicablemente así ha sido, ¿aunque ahora poco sentido tiene no? Lo que quería Maléfica era encontrar el nuevo mundo del que Ansem habló en su último informe, pero que sepáis queridos lectores que el pobre hombre hizo aquel informe basándose en su imaginación y no en hechos científicos como en los anteriores informes "todo" para hacer ver a sus hijos que era un padre enrollado. Así comprobamos que no solo los buenos de la película son ingenuos. Llegaron a Villa Crepúsculo, Axel se marchó junto a Roxas, el cual permanecía aún inconsciente y junto a la chica encapuchada. Sora y Riku se marcharon a las islas del destino, y el pato Donald y Goofy se marcharon al castillo Disney a seguir con los encarguitos del rey.

Ya en las islas del destino, el peliplateado decidió desprenderse de Sora para ir a sentarse un rato cerca de la orilla de la playa. Sora se lo miró a lo lejos y decidió sentarse a su lado.

_¿Riku?-_ Pronunció su nombre para llamar su atención, y eso le fue de utilidad porque no se había percatado de que Sora estaba a su lado.

_¿Por qué no te vas con Kairi un rato?-_ dijo con acrimonia.

_¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando me hablas? ¡¿Sale del corazón todo lo que dices?!-_ Sora parecía cabreado- _¡Deja de mentirme! ¿Quieres?_

_No puedo…-_ respondió secamente el peliplateado.

Sora se abalanzó sobre el peliplateado, le quitó las vendas negras que llevaba y antes de percatarse de lo que le ocurría a Riku…

_¡Eso es porque llevas los ojos ven…!-_ Y se le entrecortó la voz, estaba completamente estirado debajo de él y aunque en cierto modo sus ojos miraban hacia Sora, no le veían. Riku quería deshacerse de esa posición, y no quería que Sora lo viera en ese estado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, por culpa de su debilidad estaba apresado entre la arena y el cuerpo del castaño. Sora se dio cuenta por fin, sus ojos estaban desprovistos del hermoso color turquesa de siempre y no apuntaban a una dirección fija. _-¿Cómo es que te has quedado así…?_- con un tono de miedo en la voz.

_Te lo contaré más tarde Sora, ahora me gustaría volver a casa-_ dijo el peliplateado.- _Y supongo que tu también-_ añadió.

Y era de las pocas veces que Riku deseaba quedarse en casa, desde pequeño había querido marcharse. Sora se levantó de encima del peliplateado y lo acompañó hasta su casa, cuando llegaron el padre del peliplateado, un personaje de Final Fantasy que todos conocemos, y que tiene un misterioso parecido con Riku, Sephiroth, les recibió, pero más cómico no podría haber salido la primera vez que ha de salir en este fic, con delantal y una bandeja de galletas. En fin, algo ridículo. Este invitó a Sora a que se quedara en casa, como hacía cuando era pequeño, este intentó rechazar la invitación, pero el padre de Riku insistió. Algo cohibido se quedó estático en el recibidor de la casa mientras Sephiroth cerraba la puerta. Riku cogió la mano de Sora, y se lo llevó a rápido a su habitación, cuando ya estaban dentro, se aseguró de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y echó el pestillo.

_¿Qué tal si te das una ducha Sora?_- Y le señaló el baño, el castaño no pudo evitar tragar saliva, estaba muy incómodo con la nueva situación. Entró en el baño de la habitación del peliplateado, y se dejó caer en el suelo, ¿y si entraba mientras se estaba duchando? Pensar únicamente en eso ya lo hizo sonrojar. Pero para Riku no estaba el horno para bollos, literal y figuradamente hablando. Se dejó caer en la cama, y rápido concilió el sueño.

Salió de la bañera, se secó bien el cuerpo y el pelo cogió el pijama prestado de Riku, se puso los pantalones, y cuando ya salía del baño empezó ponerse la camiseta, al ver que este dormía plácidamente quiso marcharse de la habitación, fue a quitar el pestillo de la puerta, pero Riku lo cogió del cuello del pijama y se aseguró además de echar dos cerrojos más, ahora si, no tenía escapatoria, el cuarto del peliplateado tenía una ventanita que daba a un barranco, y él había olvidado sus habilidades así que la conclusión era "no hay escapatoria", empezó a ponerse nervioso, Riku cogió las llaves de la puerta y se las llevó consigo al cuarto de baño mientras se daba una ducha. Cortado, el castaño se sentó en la cama del peliplateado esperando a que este saliera se encogió y cruzó de brazos. Unos minutos más tarde salió del baño con solo la parte inferior de su pijama y secándose el pelo con la misma toalla que Sora.

_Sora, mejor no te sientes en mi cama_- aportó Riku- _no quiero que estés incómodo conmigo-_y Sora sin decir una palabra se levantó de allí y se sentó en la silla del pequeño escritorio del cuarto.

_¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó en los ojos?-_Preguntó con un tono de súplica.

_Quería volver, quería decirte que te quería, estaba apunto de abandonar el castillo y alguien me detuvo, era Maléfica, me descubrió y con __un hechizo me cegó, no conocía todo aquel terreno, y no podía escapar… Ella descubrió mis intenciones… Y te colocó varias trampas, me amenazó con matarte...-_ cuando acabó de decir esto parecía que no tenía más fuerzas para decir nada, se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos.-_No sabía qué hacer realmente…_- cuando dijo esto trató de sonreír para no preocupar al castaño que tenía una expresión alarmante en la cara- Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora… - se llevó una mano al bolsillo, y de este sacó unas esposas…

_¿¡Qué demonios piensas hacer con eso Riku?!-_ Y ahora si que estaba alarmado. Pero el peliplateado hizo algo extraño, se esposó una de sus manos, con tal de no atacar a Sora ahora que lo necesitaba, y antes de que pudiera esposarse la otra, Sora se esposó una de sus manos.

_¡Sora! ¿¡Pero qué…?!-_ Y el castaño lo miró temblando de arriba abajo.

_Es por si me da por salir corriendo…-_ Riku suspiró aliviado cerró las esposas con llave y puso la llave en una cadena fina de plata y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Sora.

_Si te entra miedo o te arrepientes de esto__, no pienso violarte, así que te doy la llave para que huyas si lo necesitas, para mi no serás un cobarde si lo haces, ¿sabes? Yo tengo un poco de miedo también_- Sora sonrió y se pudo tranquilizar un poco.

Se dejó arrastrar por el peliplateado hasta la cama, al tener una mano ocupada tuvo que ayudarse de la boca para desnudar a Sora que ya no tenía su propio cuerpo bajo control y que cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente el nerviosismo del principio.

_Si estás nervioso no lo haré…-_ dijo Riku y aunque siguió se detuvo, porque percibió la respiración agitada del castaño en su oreja- _¿qué pasa Sora?_ – el castaño sintió que le penetraba solo un poco, preparándose estaba para llegar hasta el fondo, embistiéndole…

Percibió la humedad en su cara, sus ojos habían empezado a emanar lágrimas silenciosas, y escuchó unos pequeños gemidos de Sora. Riku no quiso seguir más con aquello, y se dedicó a abrazar al castaño, que le correspondió con otro abrazo y una sonrisa.

_Fin del capítulo 6___

Aclaraciones y comentarios: Bueno y ahí acaba el capítulo seis, ¿muy corto? En este hay como demasiado Sora x Riku me parece a mí XD, bueno así hay para todos los gustos, y a esta parte en que Riku perdía el corazón es a la que se refería el título del anterior capítulo. ¿Ahora os preguntaréis qué pinta Kairi con Saix no? Pues es muy simple, una chica que se cosplaya de Kairi, se quedó sin Sora porque decidimos que este iría de Zexion, y acabó con Saix, porque no quedaban más, además Zexion ya estaba ocupado, por otro lado os preguntaréis que ha sido del incorpóreo de Riku ya que se ha transformado en sin-corazón, pues bien, ese es un nuevo personaje, ya lo conoceréis si decido sacarlo en este fic. Eso es todo, espero reviews y que os riáis un rato leyendo estas paranoias que salen directamente de mi cabeza XD. Continuará…


	7. the dream of revolution

**Goldengirl-neko: **si k puse dos caps seguidos, porque los escribí prácticamente seguidos, y los puse separados porque quería poner uno y seguir haciendo, como no me fiaba de cómo lo haría pal siguiente no sabría continuar o yo que sé. ¿Riku uke? Espero no haber oído mal XD, pensaba ponerlo, pero sería una revelación de mi sueño demasiado verdadera, XD. (no, no pienso explicar en qué consiste ese sueño, se reserva el derecho a Axel y a Sora XD)

**Yuna014:**Si, es que Sephiroth tenía que aparecer de algún modo especial, pero como la entrada triunfal de las batallitas ya esta muy vista pues solo me a quedado esta cosa, de ponerlo con delantal y haciendo galletas, después de todo los hijos han salido un poco de la otra acera por algún motivo ¿no? Y lo de Kairi y Saix en realidad es algo temporal, en el siguiente cap a este ya verás lo que ocurre.

**Samantha uchiha**: pues aquí esta la continuación, no ha sido muy pronto, por motivos exteriores que no le conviene a nadie XD (mudanzas e historias), además es cortita, pero bueno esta hecha con todo mi cariño y pasión (ejem) procurare en el siguiente cap k salgan mucho mas Roxas y Axel, prometido, pero es que tenía que actualizarlo pronto o sino lo dejaría seguro en el olvido, cosa que hacen muchos de empezar un fic y dejarlo sin terminar, la gente comenta pidiendo que siga y no lo hace.

**Capítulo 7**

Amaneció tranquilo, el sol salía por el horizonte como de costumbre, pero él, todavía no había despertado, y eso tenía muy alarmado a su compañero, que lo cogía con frenesí, lo cogía de la mano, desesperado, casi llorando, pero este llevaba en aquel estado durante dos días y no despertaba. Permanecía allí tumbado en su propia cama, y el pelirrojo a un lado de esta, al final este se quedó profundamente dormido a su lado sin dejar de sostener su mano. Pasaron unas horas, y Demyx, que se había perdido con la nave Gummi de Saix por el espacio, se coló en la casa del chico rubio, subió hasta su cuarto, y vio a los dos allí. Cuando dio por seguro que Roxas estaba en aquel estado de coma, se asustó, aquello significaba algo de gran importancia. Y se volvió loco para buscar al décimo-cuarto miembro de la organización. De nuevo optó por ayudarse de la nave de Saix, y fue al único lugar que nunca antes había visitado pero del cual estaba seguro que encontraría a quien buscaba. Llegó, estaba completamente desorientado, en medio de una isla, al frente de una playa pequeña. Pero rápido encontró a quien buscaba. Plantado, mirando la infinidad del mar, suspirando. Quien sabe por cual motivo.

_Devuélvesela, Naminé_-Dijo Demyx con voz amenazadora.

_No puedo-_ La chica sujetaba la llave espada "Certain Freedom", con fuerza.

_¡Si no lo haces morirá!__ ¡Si no quieres hacerlo a las buenas combatiré contra ti!_- Y aunque de su boca salieron estas palabras lo cierto es que Demyx no quería combatir contra su compañera. No por temor a perder, sino porque desde que la había visto combatir contra Maléfica había dado por supuesto que la chica era tanto o más fuerte que el mismísimo portador original de la llave, pero ese poder no le pertenecía en verdad. Ella acobardada no se dignó a hacer lo que el número nueve le pedía, se puso en guardia para derrotarle.

Pero lo que Demyx desconocía por completo es lo que pasaría cuando Naminé se deshiciera de la llave espada, y del poder que le había robado a Roxas para manipularla, aún y así no podía permitir que Roxas muriera.

_Baila, agua baila-_ esta vez, solo tenía la ayuda de su Sitar y habría deseado la ayuda de los danzantes plateados que una vez estuvieron de su parte. La chica flexionó las piernas lejos de tener la misma agilidad que el original portador de la llave espada también empezó a sentir algo de miedo, miedo a perder. Pero perder una batalla no le supondría un drama sino lo que ello incluiría.

Y el hecho de que Demyx fuese anteriormente un villano fue lo que le ayudó a ganar la batalla, este aprovechó que a la chica rubia se le cayera la llave espada por una simple torpeza, y la golpeó con la suficiente fuerza en la nuca como para que esta cayera aturdida al suelo. A sabiendas de que la llave volvería instantáneamente a sus manos se las puso a la espalda y se las ató. Luego cogió a la chica como si fuera un saco de patatas y se la llevó a Villa Crepúsculo, para vivir en la mansión tranquilamente, aunque antes de eso pasaron por casa de Roxas, el cual permanecía inconsciente, pero Axel ya no estaba junto a él, se había marchado quien sabe a donde. Demyx se acercó al chico, y le puso la llave espada en su mano, una luz de un blanco puro iluminó su cuerpo, que empezó a recuperarse, movió las puntas de los dedos, sonrió y siguió durmiendo plácidamente. Enseguida Demyx se fue con Naminé a la mansión. Cuando esta ya se hubo recuperado del golpe en la cabeza, reparó en que ya no precisaba de su poder sobre los recuerdos, sobre los recuerdos de Sora. Además había perdido sensibilidad de la mano que usaba para dibujar, la derecha. Al darse cuenta de esto, la verdad es que le costó reaccionar, se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada perdida por su habitación blanca, pero lo que más la traumó fue comprobar que todo eso le había pasado, al coger una hoja y un lápiz.

[…

Despertó antes que el peliplateado, y aprovechó que este dormía para quitarle la venda de los ojos, con la mano que no tenía esposada acarició su cara, y le besó con dulzura e inocencia. Y más agradable no hubiera podido ser su despertar, abrió los párpados y veía algo borroso, pero podía apreciar el rostro del castaño cerca del suyo y el calor de sus labios en los suyos y la manos sobre su rostro, acariciándolo.

_Riku...-_ cuando dijo su nombre con aquella vocecilla angelical se le habría echado encima, pero controló sus instintos más bajos y besó al castaño.

Cuando quiso levantarse de la cama es cuando recordó que su mano estaba esposada a la de Sora. Quiso coger la llave que Sora aún tenía alrededor de su cuello pero antes de que pudiera cogerla esta cayó de la cadena y se coló entre los pantalones del castaño. Al notar las manos del peliplateado sobre él comenzó a sonrojarse de sobremanera.

_Sora, qué cara tienes…_ - empezó a burlarse del castaño y le salió una risa de pervertido. Aprovechándose de la situación Riku empezó a lamerle el cuello con suavidad provocándolo y haciéndole sonrojar aún más.

Pero él ya vio las intenciones de Riku y aprovechando que este había bajado la guardia se aseguró de marcar su cuello con un chupetón. Y habrían seguido con la faena sino hubiera tocado a su puerta el padre del peliplateado pidiendo que estos bajaran para el desayuno. Bajaron aún con las manos esposadas, Riku se puso nervioso por ese motivo y su padre se lo miró extrañado. Y por supuesto Sora no iba a dejarle que le metiera mano para recuperar la llave. Se sentaron, tratar de comer con una sola mano fue dificultoso. Ambos muchachos esperaron a que el padre del peliplateado se levantara para irse al trabajo, (si, ahora lo habían contratado como guardaespaldas ya que no lo querían como asesino a sueldo, por miedo a que matara a los mismos promotores, pero tampoco lo querían trabajando en una heladería, Square Enix se esforzó mucho para que Sephiroth fuera el personaje más temible de final fantasy VII, y no querían que los dulces niñitos que se habían divertido venciéndolo al final del último CD, se llevaran una decepción), pues bien, tan pronto como cogió las llaves se fue, sin siquiera despedirse.

_Por fin solos…-_dijo Riku con voz de pervertido, pero lo hizo tan solo para bromear, aunque realmente funcionó.

_¿¡Cómo?!-_ Sora parecía un poco asustado.

_No te voy a hacer nada, ¡baka! (idiota)-_ y le saca la lengua a modo de burla.- _Pero deja que recupere la llave…-_Rápidamente la cara del castaño adoptó un color rojizo- _Estate quietecito, Sora- _y llevó su mano por dentro del pantalón del castaño, el peliplateado parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación, así que siguió jugando a sacar a la luz los temores de Sora, que se dejó llevar por el, aunque quería pedirle que se detuviera, Riku se detuvo antes de que se lo pidiera y_…-¡Aquí está la llave!-_ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba la llave a Sora. Luego abrió las esposas, los dos se frotaron la muñeca de la mano que ellos habían tenido esposada, Riku se guardó las esposas en un bolsillo y se rió con entusiasmo.

_¡A mí no me ha parecido gracioso, Riku!-_ cuando gritó esto estaba irritado, como no sabía que hacer, el peliplateado cogió la mano de Sora que anteriormente había estado esposada y se la puso a la espalda, la presión sobre la mano y el brazo correspondiente hicieron que el castaño se doblara por la cintura hasta apoyar todo su torso sobre la mesa- _¡Ni se te ocurra, Riku!_

_¿Qué no se me ocurra el qué, Sora?-_ le susurró al oído esto, y él se intentó mover, el brazo que tenía a la espalda le dolía, el peliplateado no se había cortado un pelo, pues conocía bien a su amigo. Iba a estallar en lágrimas, pero Riku se alejó de él, dejándolo en aquella posición en la que lo había puesto para poseerlo. Se dedicó a ordenar la cocina, Sora se quedó sentado en el suelo, tal y como había caído cuando sus piernas flojearon en la posición anterior. Había tenido miedo, pues el quería su cuerpo, de eso no cabía duda.- _Levántate de ahí, molestas_- cuando dijo esto sonó muy borde y cabreado, el castaño que estaba completamente ausente, no se enteró de la réplica de Riku. Cuando bajó de la luna, Riku lo estaba zarandeando para que este volviera a la realidad. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente y se dio cuenta de que este podía verle, había recuperado la vista.

_¿Desde cuando…?-_ antes de que acabara de preguntar se dio cuenta de un asunto mucho más importante, pues el peliplateado lo cogía con fuerza y estaba demasiado (demasiado mucho) cerca de él. Riku lo miró interrogante, pero el, simplemente, se levantó del sitio e intentó marcharse.

_Sora…_- lo llamó para que este no se fuera, pero estaba dispuesto a irse- _antes de que te vayas… dime solo una cosa… ¿me quieres?-_ el castaño se giró a poco a poco y le dirigió una de sus miradas inocentes, por la que se le hubiera echado encima pero en esos momentos estaba más pendiente de su respuesta que de las ganas que le tenía. Se sentó contra la pared, relajado y esperando a que Sora dijera algo.

_Si…_-cuando respondió se puso rojo.

_¿Cómo? No te he oído bien, ¿qué has dicho?-_ pero la verdad es que le había escuchado, tan solo quería jugar un poco, para que este se acercara más y después tirarlo al suelo consigo.

_He dicho que te quiero…_ - y se aproximó lo suficiente para que Riku lo pudiera arrastrar hasta el suelo y apresarlo entre sus brazos.

De repente, y antes de empezar ni siquiera a besarlo, se sintió verdaderamente imbécil cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en el suelo de la cocina de su casa, donde vivía con su padre, no obstante lo tenía debajo de su cuerpo, bien apresado, mirándole mientras temblaba de deseo, ¿iba a estropear la escena por querer hacerlo en la cama y siendo el que lo haría en cualquier sitio? Al verlo algo ausente en un momento como aquel, Sora lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta, lo tiró al suelo y se sentó sobre él, soltó una risilla pervertida, aunque en esa ocasión y en todas, el no iba ser el seme, la verdad es que estar encima le ofrecía una visión bastante mejor del peliplateado, antes de que este se percatara de unas intenciones más aviesas del castaño, este le había desabrochado la cremallera del chaleco, y había dejado al descubierto su torso, una mano la tenía sujeta a un extremo del chaleco y la otra encima del pectoral del peliplateado, Riku se deshizo de esa posición cogió a Sora en brazos y se lo llevó a su cuarto. Apenas le dio tiempo a replicar cuando ya estaba en la cama, y Riku deshaciéndose de los pantalones que Sora llevaba aún del pijama. Se desabrochó la bragueta del pantalón, al principio se sintió incómodo, el castaño cogió su rostro con ambas manos para que este no apartara su mirada de él, quizá hubiera sido más cómodo hacérselo a cuatro patas, como si de un perro se tratara, pero en ese momento tan solo le importaba él y quería hacerle sentir ese deseo, quizá le resultaba molesto mirarle tanto porque prácticamente acababa de recuperar la vista, o porque tenía "algo" de miedo… Las manos de Riku se deslizaron con torpeza por sus piernas, a causa del nerviosismo y la inexperiencia, probablemente parecería un imbécil al principio por poner sus dedos por debajo de lo que Sora llamaba "bragas" aunque en realidad era un modelo más homosexual de los calzoncillos, y no poner los dedos por encima, pero luego el castaño averiguó cuales eran sus intenciones. Y desde luego, su cara delataba en todo momento lo que pensaba, Riku no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, nada típica de él, Sora lo miró con expresión de desconcierto y este le devolvió una mirada diabólica y a su vez poseída por la pasión del momento. Y aunque no estaba asustado, tragó saliva, evitando a la vez soltar un gemido. Ahora deslizó el dedo jugó a acariciar su miembro, por debajo de la ropa, de haber sido una chica ni se hubiera molestado a quitarle la ropa interior, pero con él era algo sin duda especial, y ahora si, se los quitó, ese nuevo atuendo de la marca Disney que desde luego, para él, no le parecía muy favorecedor.

Y si bien no había comprado las esposas con esa intención, las usaría para esa finalidad de todos modos. Ató al castaño a la cabecera de la cama, los susurros se repetían en los oídos de Sora, a veces queriendo decir algo, y otras veces una mezcla de gemidos suaves, poco a poco perdió el control de sus pensamientos, su mirada volcó, chocó y enloqueció con la del castaño, su respiración se agitó un poquito mientras cerraba los ojos por la incomodidad del momento, la noche anterior, por lo visto le había servido de entrenamiento, al menos, lo suficiente para penetrarle, fue ese el momento, en que Sora le giró la cara, con una mezcla de vergüenza e irritación que jamás le había dirigido a Riku, se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de evitar los gritos que se ahogaban en su garganta, cada vez que esto pasaba, los ojos se le humedecían un poco más, desconocía por completo como corresponder el cuerpo del peliplateado, y trataba de resistirse a las embestidas, para cuando Riku se dio cuenta de esto, trató de tranquilizarlo con una torpeza atípica en el. Bastó con lo que hizo, para calmarle, luego le quitó las esposas, pero luego no pudo seguir poseyendo su cuerpo, pues temblaba tanto que el resto de sus fuerzas las tuvo que utilizar para detener esos temblores rodeándolo y apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Su mano libre mimaba con dulzura el pelo corto de Sora, y acariciaba todavía su cara, el, cerró los ojos, notándose la entrepierna bien dolida, Riku sujetó con fuerza su propio miembro para evitar correrse pero fue inútil, el desastre se extendió por la cama.

_Mierda…-_soltó un taco tras otro, pero este fue el único audible.

_¿Qué…?-_ fue a preguntar cuando sintió más calor del normal, y el acabo corriéndose también. Abrió la boca para soltar un pequeño gemido y Riku aprovechó para besarlo. Se levantó del sitio para palpar toda la zona humedecida de la cama, y Sora se recostó en la cama- _Qué desastre…_- refiriéndose a aquello con una vocecilla angelical, que solo el sabía poner. Fue suficiente, para que Riku se volviera hacia él y comenzara a comerle la boca, despectivamente hablando.

[…

Cuando despertó, Axel ya no estaba allí, pero notaba el calor de sus manos en las suyas, como si le hubiera quemado con suavidad. Aún teniendo esta sensación tan agradable, su cuerpo aún estaba enfermo, y cuando se levantó completa y bruscamente de la cama vomitó varias veces hasta caer desmayado sobre el baño. En una hora recuperó las fuerzas esta vez se movió con suavidad, fue hasta la habitación nuevamente y justo cuando se estaba quitando la gabardina entró Axel para verlo todo. Roxas se llevó la gabardina al pecho como si de una chica se tratara, intentando ocultar su cuerpo al pelirrojo. Pero ahora tenía "motivos" para ocultar su cuerpo.

Comentarios: solo decir que está enteramente dedicado a quien le guste, que se aceptan críticas de todo tipo pero sin pasarse, y lo sé, tengo muchas faltas de ortografía XD. Besos.


End file.
